Ennemis de toujours
by Zelande
Summary: Des cachotteries. Des faiblesses. Des obstacles. Des aveux. Un peu de bonheur. Juste un peu. C'était ce qui jalonnait le parcours de Draco et Ron. RWxDM
1. Tout ça pour ça

**Disclaimer** : aux dernières nouvelles, je ne suis pas blonde. J. K. Rowling, elle, l'est.

**Note de l'auteur **: Me voici de retour avec une histoire écrite pour « plaisanter », comme un défi. Un petit Draco / Ron, que j'ai essayé de rendre crédible avec tous mes efforts. (Je dois avouer que ce couple me terrifie ! Mais les acteurs ensemble sont magnifiques, haha.)

Merci **Amychu**, ceci est ton cadeau d'anniversaire. Joyeux 18 ans !

L'histoire est terminée, mais je vais la poster petit à petit.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>L'hiver s'installait patiemment, et apportait avec lui les flocons de neige tant attendus. Demain après-midi aurait lieu une bataille de boules de neige. C'était écrit, et même Hermione ne pourrait rien faire contre. D'ailleurs, elle n'en avait pas spécialement envie : elle était (comme toujours) bien en avance sur les devoirs, et Harry était si impatient et heureux, comme le gamin insouciant qu'il avait été avant (mais avant quoi, exactement ? Elle ne savait plus vraiment...), qu'elle n'avait pas le cœur de lui faire la morale.<p>

Une bataille de boules de neige, sans magie, avaient déclaré les jumeaux Weasley. En réalité, ils l'avaient clairement affiché dans chaque salle commune, avec un règlement, des inscriptions.

Hermione, en passant dans les couloirs pour une petite ronde de Préfète-en-Chef, pouvait sentir l'excitation de tous les sorciers, sauf ceux de Première année, à qui il était interdit de participer au tournoi. Car oui, Fred et George voulaient que cette bataille soit mémorable. Ils voulaient leur nom inscrit dans l'Histoire de Poudlard, rien que cela.

Et quoi de mieux que d'inventer une tradition, certes calquée sur le calendrier du Tournoi de Quidditch, mais qui impliquait plus d'équipes, plus de convivialité, et plus de rires ? (Propagande effectuée sur les affiches clandestines qui circulaient de main en main, la faute à Ombrage.) Ah, bien sûr, leurs tests pour les farces et attrapes. Ça.

Peu lui importait, la recherche de la gloire par les jumeaux, les incessants babillements des élèves qui tentaient de faire de la magie dans les couloirs (« Dix points en moins pour Poufsouffle ! Interdiction de lancer des Wingardium Leviosa à tout va dans les couloirs ! Vous pourriez blesser quelqu'un ! »), le sourire de Malfoy quand elle le croisait. Le sourire de ce bellâtre de Malfoy, qui, elle devait l'avouer, était devenu plus sexy que le jour où elle l'avait giflé, en Troisième année.

Le sourire de cette fouine de Malfoy, qu'elle croisait plus souvent que nécessaire, et qui ne pipait mot lorsqu'il la frôlait. Pas de « Sale Sang-de-Bourbe ! » ou insultes fleuries. À vrai dire, elle s'en inquiétait. Après la bagarre entre Harry et Malfoy (qui s'était soldée par une interdiction de Quidditch à vie...), elle s'attendait à ce que son meilleur ami répliquât.

Ce qui la turlupinait encore plus que Malfoy (et c'était beaucoup dire), c'était Harry. Encore Harry, oui. Harry et Cho, plus précisément. Si Ron avait la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à café, Harry, lui, avait celle d'un chaudron... quand cela ne concernait pas les filles. Sur ce dernier terrain, il était digne d'un Neville dansant la valse. Horriblement maladroit. Il allait souffrir, Cho était une garce.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Hermione ne vit pas Ron surgir du coin du couloir, et la collision fut rude. Avant même d'avoir pu s'en empêcher, Ron jura. « Langage, Ronald ! » Il eut l'air effrayé de se faire apostropher ainsi, tout englué dans ses pensées romantiques. Il sursauta comme jamais et de sa baguette surgirent quelques étincelles vertes.

« Hermione ? Que fais-tu ici ?  
>– Je te rappelle que c'est ma ronde ce soir. Et toi, alors, que faisais-tu ?<br>– Je... ahem... une visite aux cuisines.  
>– Avec tout ce que tu as mangé ce soir ? Oh, peu importe, va te coucher, le couvre-feu est dans un quart d'heure. Bonne nuit Ron. »<p>

Peut-être qu'Hermione était jalouse de l'attraction qu'exerçait Cho sur lui. Peut-être qu'elle ne se sentait plus à sa place, comme avant. Peut-être qu'elle aimait un peu trop Harry, elle n'en savait rien. Peut-être qu'elle aussi avait besoin que quelqu'un la regardât différemment. Viktor avait été terriblement magique cet été, mais il n'était plus là, et elle n'avait personne. Personne, sauf le sourire de Malfoy. Mais cela, elle ne l'avouerait jamais.

Elle se dirigeait malgré elle vers les cachots, à l'autre bout du château. Elle aurait une chance de l'y croiser, elle avait vu le planning des rondes, elle mettait en œuvre sa stratégie d'approche. Elle ne perdait rien, elle voulait juste le voir sourire. Seulement cela.

Elle voulait juste ressentir un peu de chaleur dans son cœur, elle voulait juste être importante aux yeux de quelqu'un, suffisamment pour être le centre de sa vie. L'amitié de Ron, l'amitié de Harry ne lui suffisaient plus. Elle était belle, elle était brillante, mais il lui fallait quelqu'un pour lui dire.

Son souffle fut coupé un instant, rien qu'une seconde, lorsqu'elle le vit marcher de son pas royal, fier, conquérant. Elle tenta de lui parler, il leva les yeux vers elle, haussa les épaules et descendit dans sa Salle commune.

Tout ça pour ça.

**oOo**

Le vent soufflait fort ce soir, frappant les flocons de neige survivants sur les fenêtres du couloir. Demain après-midi, la bataille de neige aurait lieu, cette bataille que Ron attendait avec impatience pour le premier match : Gryffondor – Serpentard. Même Harry n'était pas aussi excité que lui, et pourtant, il était le premier à vouloir prendre sa revanche sur Malfoy. Non, si Ron était intenable, c'était bien parce qu'il savait dans quel état il serait après l'affrontement, il ferait tout pour le provoquer. Et ce sourire, il ne l'avait pas volé.

Le roux marchait à grandes enjambées vers la Salle commune du petit protégé de Rogue. C'était leur rendez-vous quotidien, les quelques secondes où Ron se délectait de ce sourire. Un hasard qui avait commencé avec la Salle de bains des Préfets et qui avait continué après les rencontres impromptues dans les couloirs. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il faisait, pourquoi le sourire de son ennemi lui procurait tant de bien.

Juste un sourire, qu'il offrait même au trio. Selon Harry, Malfoy était devenu effrayant et beaucoup trop niais, donc vulnérable. (Et la pensée qui se cachait derrière était que, c'était bon. Très bon.)

C'était pour lui que les jumeaux, avec l'aide cachée de Harry (Hermione ne l'avait pas su car elle aurait clairement perdu son sang-froid), avaient mis en place le Tournoi de la Neige. Quatre équipes par maison, deux regroupant les Deuxième, Troisième et Quatrième année. Des dizaines de combats à la loyale. Une récompense sacrée.

Les trois avaient prévu de faire du repérage demain sur le terrain et requis la participation volontaire de leur frère et meilleur ami. Celui-ci n'avait pas voulu (ni su) refuser. Après tout, ils ne feraient pas vraiment mal à Draco, si ?

Arrivé au bout du couloir, Ron marqua une pause. Pas la moindre trace visuelle, auditive, sensorielle de Draco. Pas de message flottant, comme à son habitude lorsqu'il n'était pas là ou en retard. La panique commença à gagner le jeune homme, la panique et la trahison. Mais machinalement, il continua son chemin.

Jamais les deux garçons ne s'arrêtaient, dans ce couloir. Ils passaient leur chemin, et si quelqu'un les avait croisés, il n'aurait rien pu soupçonner de leur manège. Ils marchaient juste, lentement bien sûr, en se brûlant la rétine sur l'image de l'autre, mais rien de plus, rien de moins. Pas un geste superflu, pas un son incongru.

Il ne savait plus comment tout avait basculé. Leur haine était si tangible quelques mois plus tôt, Draco avait fait expulser les trois meilleurs joueurs de l'équipe de Quidditch, Draco avait tenté des centaines de fois de leur nuire, Draco avait été l'un des pires lâches de cette planète, et aujourd'hui, que faisait-il ? Il souriait.

Il savait comment tout avait basculé. La peau blanche de son adversaire dans l'eau. Les volutes de fumée rouge qui juraient contre ses cheveux. La voix douce et tranquille lorsqu'il discutait avec Mimi Geignarde. Il avait découvert un cœur chez l'ennemi. Et aussi borné qu'il puisse être, aussi têtu qu'il avait été, aussi loyal qu'il était, Ron avait ressenti ses oreilles rougir de surprise, Ron avait ressenti cette chaleur intense dans le cœur, Ron avait ressenti l'urgence de parler à son ennemi de toujours.

Il n'expliquait rien. Le moment était là, l'évidence était telle. Envers et contre tout.

Ron échoua contre la panique. Et si leur secret infâme avait été découvert ? Et si Draco s'était réveillé et avait trouvé cela contre-nature ? Et si son nouvel ami était blessé, se vidant de son sang dans il-ne-savait-quel coin du château ? Cette dernière pensée était pire que les araignées. Il en aurait vaincues cent si le blond avait été menacé.

Le sentiment de trahison fit son entrée, théâtralement, par un coup de poing dans le cœur. Mais avant qu'il ne pût s'installer durablement, un bras agrippa celui de Ron et il fut entraîné dans un placard exigu et malodorant.

« Par la barbe de Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
>– Ron, c'est moi. »<p>

Et l'éclaircie fut immédiate, les lèvres de Malfoy sur les siennes pour la première fois, et ce sourire senti plus que vu.

C'était ça, les débuts d'une relation amoureuse ? Un baiser dans un placard avec un garçon ?

Non, les questions viendraient plus tard, le moment était venu de savourer, comme toujours lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui. L'éphémère les guettait, l'interdit les couvait. Alors, à côté de ces exigences sociales, de ces contraintes malheureuses, ils engloutissaient le peu qui leur était permis de vivre. Le parfum de ce baiser volé. Les papillons qui l'accompagnaient. Le goût de l'adrénaline dans ses veines.

Tout ça pour ça.

* * *

><p>Toute question ou toute remarque est la bienvenue.<p>

_Posté le 09/08/2011._


	2. Foutues hormones !

**Disclaimer** : aux dernières nouvelles, je ne suis pas blonde. J. K. Rowling, elle, l'est.

**Note de l'auteur **: Et la suite ! Merci à **Clina**, qui n'a malheureusement pas laissé d'adresse pour que je puisse lui répondre. Ceci est toujours le cadeau d'anniversaire d'**Amychu**. L'histoire n'a pas subitement décidé de s'envoler, vous serez donc heureux d'apprendre qu'elle est encore terminée. Le rythme de publication devrait être régulier, un chapitre par jour.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Sept heures du matin, Harry secouait Ron comme le Saule Cogneur secouait ses branches.<p>

« Aïe, Harry, arrête, tu me fais mal !  
>– Ron, ça fait une demi-heure que je t'ai réveillé, lève-toi et rejoins-moi en bas ! On a des combats à gagner, je te le rappelle.<br>– Depuis que tu n'as plus le Quidditch, tu devrais au moins te lancer à la chasse à la Cho. Tu serais moins énervé.  
>– Lève-toi ! »<p>

Il n'arrivait plus à penser à rien. Il avait mis un temps fou à s'endormir la nuit dernière, profitant des ronflements bruyants de ses camarades de classe, du clair de lune à peine distingué, tournant dans sa tête des pensées, et surtout, « Comment vais-je le dire à mes frères ? Et à Harry ? Et Hermione ? »... À vrai dire, il ne comprenait même pas lui-même ce qu'il voulait.

Tout était allé trop vite. Si seulement ils avaient pris le temps de se connaître avant de se laisser guider par des bas instincts... Un sourire, un besoin d'affection, une jalousie ancrée, une envie d'exister pour un autre. Que de l'ego mal placé.

Tout était allé trop vite.

La partie « j'ai embrassé un garçon » était surmontable : après tout, Malfoy était vraiment beau, et Ron avait accepté l'idée d'être attiré par une personne avant d'être attiré par un sexe. (Mais soit, c'était quand même vraiment... moldu, ce truc. Heureusement qu'Hermione était là pour ouvrir son esprit.)

La partie « j'ai embrassé un Serpentard » était surmontable : après tout, Malfoy n'avait pas choisi d'y être, le Choixpeau avait à peine frôlé ses cheveux gominés qu'il avait crié le nom de la maison. (Mais soit, c'était quand même vraiment... dumbledorien, ce truc. Heureusement qu'Hermione était là pour prôner la coopération entre Maisons.)

La partie « j'ai embrassé notre ennemi » bloquait toute tentative de Ron pour relativiser. Derrière cet acte se cachaient la trahison, le manque absolu de loyauté, l'égoïsme. L'ennemi. Tout ce que Ron avait toujours refusé d'incarner.

Un baiser, par Merlin ! Son blond, avec qui il n'avait encore rien imaginé (ce n'était pas un mensonge), l'avait embrassé par surprise, il n'avait rien su faire, rien voulu empêcher. Mais il s'était rapidement enfui, comme un lâche. Il avait goûté cette saveur délicate et nouvelle, la fraîcheur d'une bouche masculine, et il avait fui.

Après deux semaines. Sans parler, sans se toucher, sans se connaître.

Foutu sorcier, incapable de contrôler ses hormones.

**oOo**

Sept heures du matin, Draco se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Le sommeil l'avait définitivement quitté pour cette nuit, aucun espoir de le chasser. Un coup d'œil à l'heure et il se résigna : autant se lever pour prendre l'air. Ce n'était clairement pas maintenant qu'il allait tomber dans les abîmes délicieux du repos.

« Pansy ? Que fais-tu debout si tôt ?  
>– Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Il faut trop chaud dans les chambres. Et toi, ça va ? Tu as l'air pâle.<br>– Je suis né pâle.  
>– Sombre idiot ! »<p>

Il était bon d'être assis dans un fauteuil à côté d'une amie, et de rire sans devoir s'en empêcher. Malgré tout ce qui se disait sur Pansy, malgré son côté parfois naïf, malgré sa possessivité marquée, elle lui était loyale. Discrète quand il le fallait, mais présente. Ils se fréquentaient depuis tout petits, et à vrai dire, leurs familles espéraient probablement l'union des deux jeunes. Possible. L'amitié qu'ils ressentaient pour l'autre leur permettrait sûrement de faire comme la plupart de ces couples sangs-purs : s'épouser parce que cela faisait « beau ».

Questions d'intérêts.

Pourquoi diable avait-il embrassé Weasley hier soir ? Cela n'était pas malfoyen du tout. En réalité, c'était la chose la plus gryffondorienne qu'il avait faite de sa vie jusqu'à présent. Le courage et la stupidité. Est-ce qu'un regard pouvait rendre l'impulsivité irréfléchie des Rouge et Or contagieuse ?

Le pire était que le rouquin avait fui. Sans un regard de plus. Qui était lâche, à présent ? Qui n'assumait pas ? Ce ne serait que du sexe après tout, rien d'insurmontable, si ? Il avait lui-même pris des semaines avant d'admettre que son compagnon n'était pas si mal que cela, mais il n'acceptait pas que l'autre le fasse attendre. Typiquement malfoyen.

Draco pinça ses lèvres et Pansy en profita pour attaquer.

« Que dirais-tu si on sortait ensemble ?  
>– Vraiment ?<br>– Je veux dire, oui. Vraiment.  
>– Mais... tu es une amie. Juste... Okay. »<p>

Il se résigna. En cinq secondes, son cerveau avait fait le calcul, et était arrivé à la simple conclusion que c'était avantageux pour lui. C'était le moyen rêvé et insoupçonné de cacher son attirance pour la Belette, de plaire à Pansy (et peut-être avoir un peu de sexe quand même), et de satisfaire les envies inexplicables de ses parents.

Pourquoi diable avait-il embrassé Weasley hier soir ? Est-ce qu'il regrettait ? Est-ce que l'autre regrettait ? Est-ce que c'était une promesse ? Est-ce qu'ils auraient la chance de s'expliquer ?

Diantre, il ne savait plus rien. Ce n'était qu'une pulsion instantanée, pas un désir mûrement réfléchi ! Il ne savait même pas s'il existait autre chose en lui que la foutue attirance que l'autre lui faisait ressentir.

Par Salazar, ils étaient cuits. Les hormones de Draco faisaient leur loi aujourd'hui. Il avait même envie de l'autre, et ce n'était clairement pas cette foutue bataille de neige qui allait arranger les choses. L'environnement froid, certes, mais aussi le regard triomphant, le sourire honnête, et le rire aussi, probablement. Le rire qui l'avait troublé avant tout.

Foutu sorcier, incapable de contrôler ses hormones.

* * *

><p>Toute question ou toute remarque est la bienvenue.<p>

_Posté le 10/08/2011._


	3. Oublier

**Disclaimer** : aux dernières nouvelles, je ne suis pas blonde. J. K. Rowling, elle, l'est.

**Note de l'auteur **: J'avais envie d'introduire Luna quelques secondes, c'est tout de même l'un de mes personnages préférés. Elle ne réapparaîtra pas dans la suite, désolée... Je vous laisse avec le chapitre.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Mine de rien, faire des boules de neige était épuisant. Le dos de Ron n'en pouvait déjà plus, et il passait toute sa frustration dans l'art de viser. Personne dans son équipe n'était aussi forcené que lui, ce qui lui valut de nombreux compliments de la part de ses coéquipiers. Hermione fronça les sourcils un instant, préoccupée par les grognements de son ami. Elle oublia rapidement ses doutes pour se relancer dans l'attaque contre les Poufsouffle.<p>

L'équipe 3, les « grands », avait exterminé celle des Serpentards, et les partenaires des Weasley avaient été acclamés par toutes les autres équipes. La victoire était criante, écrasante, avec de beaux coups de la part de Harry. Ses gestes criaient « Vengeance ».

Le premier match avait donc été épique. Il avait suscité des clameurs enflammées, tant auprès des professeurs que des élèves. Par chance, Ombrage avait été appelée au Ministère le matin même, probablement par son ministre adoré, à qui elle manquait. Et personne ne lui rapporterait les faits. Un moment de détente était bienvenu, déchirant quelque peu l'atmosphère tendue dans laquelle Poudlard était plongée depuis l'interaction ministérielle.

Le second match, opposant Poufsouffle contre Serdaigle, avait été remporté par les derniers, preuve de leur organisation minutieuse. C'était drôle de voir comment Luna s'était impliquée, elle qui se sentait fortement rejetée par ses camarades. Cela arracha même à Ron un sourire ! Il appréciait Luna, il aimait beaucoup cet esprit vagabond et solitaire qu'elle était.

Ron se sentait trahi. Peut-être qu'Hermione avait raison et qu'il avait la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à café, mais il lui semblait totalement légitime d'être en colère contre la fouine. Et de s'être acharné sur lui sans répit par la neige froide et mouillée. Et de le maudire jusqu'à la dixième génération (rien que ça). Et d'avoir envie d'en faire de la bouillie pour Pattenrond.

Enfin, Pattenrond ne méritait pas tel châtiment.

« Dis, tu as quand même été très acharné contre Malfoy, il t'a fait du mal ?  
>– Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Luna.<br>– Tu n'as pas très bonne mémoire. Tu ne trouves pas que Pansy est énervante ? »

Énervante. Rien que cela. Ron aurait employé un substantif plus virulent, mais la vérité était là : il ne la supportait déjà pas auparavant, et là, il la supportait encore moins. Arrogance, superficialité et vanité incarnées. Et la voir embrasser Draco, tout doucement, en public, sans que celui-ci ne ripostât, c'était un peu trop pour lui.

Il n'avait pas spécialement de sentiments pour Draco, mais il avait commencé à accepter ce foutu baiser donné par ce foutu sorcier qui n'était pas foutu de l'assumer.  
>L'insulter ne le faisait pas se sentir mieux, le bombarder n'avait rien changé à son état, mais peut-être que le frapper était la solution.<p>

S'expliquer ? lui avait rétorqué une voix hermignonienne dans sa tête. Il la chassa d'un coup de main un peu brusque et faillit éborgner Luna, qui cilla à peine. Mais lui-même n'était pas en mesure de remarquer qu'il l'avait presque frappée. Il marmonna des excuses lorsqu'elle lui demanda à nouveau si tout allait bien, et il s'éloigna du champ de bataille.

« Ronald Weasley, reviens ici tout de suite !  
>– Sinon quoi, tu vas m'enchaîner au Saule cogneur ? Je suis fatigué de jouer.<br>– Ron... Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes d'être fatigué de jouer. Harry et toi parliez de cette bataille depuis...  
>– Je sais, mais les choses ont changé. Et je crois que je suis malade. »<p>

Mensonge, menteur. C'était un péché de mentir à sa meilleure amie. C'était une félonie de plus qu'il pourrait noter à son palmarès. Comme si tout n'était que trahison ces derniers temps... Dumbledore l'avait dit l'année dernière, pourtant. Le bien et la facilité.

Oh, il aurait bien le temps de parler à son amie plus tard. Il rebroussa chemin, offrit un sourire éblouissant à Hermione et replongea dans le combat.

Avant d'oublier.

**oOo**

Draco se roulait d'extase dans la neige. Oh, discrètement, il prétendait avoir perdu l'équilibre pour goûter à la pure merveille qu'était la fraîcheur de cette matière, avant de se lever et de prendre un air contrarié. Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, c'était la première fois qu'il perdait contrôle consciemment en public.

En Première année, dans la Forêt interdite, avec Potter, ça ne comptait pas. En Troisième année, la gifle d'Hermione, c'était du vent. En Quatrième année, l'affaire de la fouine était classée.  
>Certes, Draco était pleutre et hâbleur, mais cela, il ne le reconnaîtrait jamais. Il en avait conscience. Stupides étaient ceux qui crurent que Draco Malfoy ne connaissait pas ses faiblesses. Tout être destiné à une « carrière » aux côtés de Voldemort courait à la mort s'il ne se connaissait pas. Mais il ne pouvait lutter contre sa peur, contre ses démons.<p>

Il n'était pas idiot. Il n'avait pas la force inébranlable de Potter. Il n'avait pas la soif d'apprendre intarissable d'Hermione. (Oui, Hermione, pas Granger, l'histoire est longue.) Il n'avait pas la loyauté indéfectible de Ron. Lui, il était égoïste, habile, il avait toujours vécu dans la facilité, dans l'aisance. C'était sa vie, sa vérité, son caractère.

Peu importait que saint Potter eût trouvé grâce à ses yeux, qu'Hermione lui parût moins agaçante, que Ron lui plût beaucoup trop pour que ce fût honnête... Ce qui lui faisait du bien, un peu, c'était de s'approprier la personne qu'il était, au moins pour un temps. D'ici peu, il le savait, il le sentait, il serait asservi. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait certes accepté que Narcissa ne le rejoignît pas, cependant il n'en serait pas de même pour le jeune Malfoy. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un payât pour l'inaction de Lucius.

Draco croisa le regard blessé de Ron, et en eut le souffle coupé. L'affaire Pansy serait-elle une mauvaise idée ? Dans sa Maison, il était déjà traité comme un roi, et sa relation naissante avec Pansy l'avait conforté dans cette situation plaisante. Mais de voir le roux baisser la tête, de cette manière, et se mettre à l'écart, cela toucha le cœur du blond, beaucoup plus que ce qu'il avait escompté.

Il n'avait jamais voulu le blesser. Il l'avait méprisé, un jour. Il avait détesté Potter à cause de son père, il avait haï Granger à cause de son père, il avait honni Weasley à cause de son père. Mais c'était avant. Et Draco était persuadé qu'aucune de ses erreurs ne se rattraperait jamais, qu'il ne vivrait jamais assez longtemps pour déclarer à ses ennemis qu'il leur était devenu indifférent.

Non, pas indifférent. Plutôt... fatigué. Il était épuisé de devoir jouer l'ennemi juré parce qu'un jour, en Première année, Potter avait refusé de serrer sa main. Il avait décliné une offre qu'un gamin arrogant lui avait faite, et pour être honnête, Draco l'aurait déclinée s'il n'avait pas été lui-même. Il était éreinté de l'obligation implicite qui lui avait été attribuée en tant que Serpentard, envers les Gryffondor. Être ennemi à cause d'un nom était irréfléchi et obsolète. Il était las.

Sa vie ne lui appartiendrait plus dans quelque temps. Cette appréhension le tenaillait. Il lui fallait expérimenter, respirer à pleins poumons, prendre plaisir à l'existence. Il voulait être fier de ses actes sans pour autant détruire les autres.

Et ses parents. Il ferait tout pour eux. Absolument tout.

« Draco, tu viens, le match est terminé. Les Gryffondor ont gagné contre les Serdaigle.  
>– Ils gagneront sans doute la récompense. Je vais me reposer, je suis fatigué.<br>– Tu sais où me trouver. »

Pansy avait coupé le fil des pensées de Draco. Il se torturait l'esprit pour des futilités auxquelles il n'aurait pas de réponse à moins d'en parler avec le concerné. Et il avait beau avoir changé, il n'était pas certain d'avoir le courage de discuter. Il savait qu'il avait tort, à quoi bon s'acharner ?

Tout était contre eux, tout serait contre leur relation. Les autres par-dessus tout, avec leurs critiques, leurs préjugés, leurs rejets, mais eux-mêmes, par leurs caractères, leurs familles et amis, leurs idées préconçues. Une attirance valait-elle la peine d'être vécue si autant de risques étaient encourus ?

Autant oublier.

* * *

><p>Toute question ou toute remarque est la bienvenue.<p>

_Posté le 11/08/2011._


	4. Un début

**Disclaimer** : aux dernières nouvelles, je ne suis pas blonde. J. K. Rowling, elle, l'est.

**Note de l'auteur **: J'ai oublié de le préciser la dernière fois mais c'est toujours (et encore) le cadeau d'anniv' d'**Amychu** ! Et je remercie **Clina** ici pour sa review constructive (à laquelle je n'ai pas pu répondre) qui m'a fait chaud au cœur. La fiction devrait comporter huit chapitres au total. Vous savez tout, je vous quitte !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>L'eau chaude coulait dans ce bain que Ron avait mérité, et les vapeurs que cette baignoire exhalait enivraient le jeune homme. Le harassement avait terrassé ses muscles, et il se reposait dans la Salle de bains des préfets en attendant la grosse soirée que les jumeaux avaient préparée en vue de leur victoire.<p>

Avant même de combattre, ils savaient tous que les Lions allaient rugir. Les stratégies des Serdaigles, la solidarité des Poufsouffles ou la ruse des Serpentards ne pouvaient rien contre les Gryffondor. C'était écrit. Cela n'empêcha pas Malfoy de soupirer lorsqu'il poussa la porte de la Salle de bains, tout en se débarrassant de sa lourde robe. Il ne remarqua pas Weasley, jusqu'à ce qu'il plongeât le pied dans l'eau.

Ils restèrent tous les deux immobiles et silencieux. Enfin, Draco eut tout de même la décence de se plonger dans l'eau. Ron l'avait perçu et écouté, et lorsqu'il se rendit compte que l'autre n'avait pas l'intention de partir il décida d'en profiter et de le laisser entrer dans son bain. La voix hermignonienne avait probablement raison, mais le doux credo de l'action avant la réflexion avait pris bien trop de place dans sa cervelle pour qu'il le reconnût.

Le Serpentard se maudit, s'il ne s'était pas plongé dans ses pensées de manière si profonde, il aurait remarqué que le bain n'était pas vide, il aurait senti une présence à ses côtés. Il se reprit : il l'avait remarqué, il n'avait pas pu l'ignorer alors qu'elle était tangible, mais il avait simplement choisi (contre son gré) de ne pas y prêter attention. Son entraînement ne lui permettait pas d'aussi grandes inattentions. Il déglutit légèrement, ne sachant que faire, que dire. Il sentait de l'animosité.

« Que fais-tu dans mon bain, Malfoy ?  
>– C'est vrai que même une cuvette doit te paraître grande, à côté de ce que tu as chez toi.<br>– Tu as fini de m'insulter ? Au cas où tu n'avais pas remarqué, nous sommes seuls. Pas besoin de...  
>– Tu as envie de me dire quelque chose ? Sinon, je m'en vais.<br>– C'est quoi cette histoire avec Pansy ? »

Cette mascarade, ces simagrées, ce mensonge. Par où commencer ? Il ne voulait pas le blesser en affirmant qu'il ne ressentait pas de l'amour, mais que ce n'était pas non plus un rejet catégorique. Et comment faire comprendre à l'autre ce que lui-même n'avait pas démêlé ?

Quand le silence devint trop lourd, Ron s'impatienta et se rapprocha physiquement de Draco. Il réussit à lui attraper la main. Ce simple contact les électrisa tous les deux, l'un luttait pour s'en éloigner tandis que l'autre s'y accrochait, ils étaient si troublés qu'ils finirent tous les deux par se toucher, entièrement. Corps-à-corps.

Aucun d'entre eux ne pensait à la situation. À leur nudité, à leur dispute avortée. Ils se délectaient de l'autre, et à ce moment précis, rien ne pourrait les déranger. Une porte qui claque, un fantôme qui surgit, un courant d'air qui s'infiltre.

Ils ne s'embrassaient pas encore, trop occupés à savourer leur proximité physique. Ils respiraient leurs corps d'une manière qui leur était inédite, mais pas désagréable. Ils n'avaient plus le temps de penser, leur bon sens était brouillé par leurs sens. Se voir, se toucher, se sentir, s'entendre. Et se goûter.

Encore plus timidement que la dernière fois, parce que cela ne répondait pas à une pulsion, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Passé le premier moment de surprise, le ballet ne fut plus tendre, mais bestial. Avec avidité ils se cherchèrent. Avec passion ils s'entrechoquèrent. Avec ardeur ils se rencontrèrent.

Ce n'était plus deux ennemis qui se trouvaient dans ce bain, ce n'était plus deux passés familiaux qui se détestaient profondément. C'était deux garçons qui s'aimaient suffisamment pour avoir envie de s'embrasser. Juste s'embrasser.

« Que crois-tu que nous sommes en train de faire, Ron ?  
>– Des bêtises. C'est bon les bêtises.<br>– Je suis désolé pour Pansy. J'ai besoin d'elle pour être ce que je parais, tu comprends ?  
>– Un peu. Qu'est-ce que cela fait de nous ?<p>

– Rien du tout, je présume. »

Draco hésitait, il avait hésité trop longtemps. Aucun son ne passait ses lèvres, parce qu'aucune parole pré-fabriquée n'existait dans sa tête. Il avait des mots prêts pour chaque situation. Il avait une excuse pour chaque faux-pas. Il était censé apaiser la situation, c'était lui qui l'avait rendue épineuse. Mais l'air triste de Ron, il ne le supportait pas. Pas une étreinte, pas un baiser ne le rassurerait sur la situation.

Ils ne pouvaient pas être rassurés par la situation. La stabilité n'était pas au programme, et ne le serait probablement jamais. Draco ne serait jamais le gendre idéal pour Mrs. Weasley, et prétendre le contraire serait du mensonge stupide. Mais ils pouvaient tracer un bout de chemin ensemble, voir comment les choses évolueraient.

C'était un bon début.

**oOo**

« Que faisais-tu ? Je ne t'ai pas trouvé dans ta chambre.  
>– Je prenais un bain chez les Préfets. Tu as fini le devoir de Rogue ?<br>– Tu l'as terminé hier soir, pourquoi me demandes-tu ? Draco, je ne compte certainement pas le faire ce soir ! Nous avons une autorisation de sortie à Pré-au-Lard demain, tu te souviens ? »

Pour les cadeaux de Noël, bien sûr. Était-il de bon ton qu'il achetât un présent à son nouveau petit ami (il rougit en pensant qu'il l'était, définitivement) alors que celui-ci n'aurait probablement pas la possibilité de lui en offrir un ? Parfois, il détestait que son père fût riche.

Machinalement, il embrassa Pansy (ce qui éteignit immédiatement toutes les conversations de la Salle commune) avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. Une semaine qu'il n'avait pas donné de nouvelles à sa mère, elle risquerait de s'impatienter s'il ne prenait pas sa plume. Quatre jours qu'elle ne lui avait pas envoyé de colis, elle attendait donc un signe de sa part. Il lui fallait rester neutre. Son courrier serait lu par au moins deux personnes avant d'arriver aux mains de sa mère, ici et là-bas, et il n'était pas de bon ton de laisser transparaître trop d'arrogance.

Trois parchemins froissés et deux plumes brisées plus tard, une heure était passée et sa lettre était prête. Il n'en était pas pleinement satisfait, mais il donnait les nouvelles essentielles : son O en Potions (et non, le fait que Rogue fût son parrain n'y était pour rien) et son E en Métamorphose (parce qu'il n'avait pas fait apparaître un pingouin mais un manchot, sérieusement qui pouvait dire la différence entre les deux ?), le relâchement de la méfiance de Potter (le coup des sourires avait troublé Hermione, par contre), sa relation avec Pansy (« vous serez ravie d'apprendre que Pansy et moi avons décidé que notre amitié méritait un approfondissement réfléchi »). Et « le soufre était-il éradiqué de la cheminée ? ».

Tante Bella', comme elle exigeait qu'il l'appelle, était sur le point d'accélérer le recrutement de Draco au service du Lord. Personne n'était prêt, pas Rogue qui lui donnait ses leçons, pas Lucius qui tentait de récupérer son ancienne place auprès de son Maître, pas Narcissa qui couvait son petit, et surtout, pas Draco qui n'avait pas encore accepté qu'on l'utilisât comme un pion.

Il avait mis une demi-heure à chercher une bonne formulation afin de demander des nouvelles de sa tante, mais il s'en tint au soufre. Après tout, combiné à l'hydrogène, il dégageait une odeur âcre qui était très représentative de ce qu'il ressentait pour elle : du dégoût profond.

Pansy vint le chercher pour le repas, et avec autorité, passa son bras autour du sien. Il était temps que toute l'école prît connaissance de leur rapprochement. Elle était fière de sa réussite, de sa patience, d'avoir convaincu son meilleur ami qu'une relation amoureuse entre eux était possible. Leurs parents n'attendaient que cela, mais elle voyait un rêve devenir réalité.

Elle voyait le prince de ses rêves à ses côtés, elle voyait toute une vie se dérouler devant elle. Une vie qui serait suite d'aubes prometteuses, d'orages et d'éclaircies, de soleils brûlants. Une vie comblée par un héritier, et des enfants si possible. Une vie de voyages et d'affaires, parce que Draco était un sorcier brillant. Elle voyait son bonheur, et elle irradiait.

Ce n'était que le début.

* * *

><p>Toute question ou toute remarque est la bienvenue.<p>

_Posté le 12/08/2011._


	5. Sacrifices personnels

**Disclaimer** : aux dernières nouvelles, je ne suis pas blonde. J. K. Rowling, elle, l'est.

**Note de l'auteur **: Le nouveau chapitre, comme promis. J'ai l'impression d'être réglée comme une horloge ! Merci encore pour votre soutien, il me pousse à écrire. Merci **Amychu** pour ta présence, c'est toujours ton cadeau d'anniversaire.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Hermione s'était réfugiée dans la bibliothèque. Elle était sur le point d'ajouter la dernière touche à son devoir de Potions au lieu de profiter des restes de la fête dans la tour Gryffondor. Il n'y avait qu'ici qu'elle était en paix, capable de réfléchir correctement à toute situation épineuse. À l'abri du vent neigeux, entourée des vieux livres rassurants. L'odeur du grimoire ouvert sur la table lui procurait une chaleur irremplaçable. Elle en vint même à sourire toute seule.<p>

Ce qui avait le plus éprouvant pour elle aujourd'hui n'était pas la force physique qu'elle avait dû déployer pour le Tournoi de la Neige. Une bonne tisane et une nuit de sommeil suffiraient à régénérer ses muscles meurtris. C'était le physique qui était le plus simple à réparer. Pas étonnant que Harry lui ait avoué un jour avoir moins peur de Voldemort que de Cho...

Elle avait emprunté la carte à Harry plus tôt dans la soirée, par curiosité, parce qu'elle s'ennuyait et ne se sentait pas d'humeur à commencer son devoir de Potions. Elle scruta attentivement chaque point mouvant, s'étonnant de voir Dumbledore et McGo' dans le bureau de la dernière, Rogue en entretien particulier avec Malfoy Senior, Ginny et Dean ensemble (alors c'était vrai ?), Cho avec Davies dans un couloir reculé (un peu trop suspect pour être honnête), Ron et Draco dans la Salle de bains des Préfets.

Un peu trop proches. Un peu trop longtemps. Trop peu mobiles pour une bagarre.

Elle n'aimait pas les conclusions trop rapides. Elle n'aimait pas l'excessif, quel que fût le domaine. Si elle posait cette hypothèse, leur relation, en tant que telle, elle expliquait bien plus aisément l'attitude inquiétante de Draco. Son sourire de bellâtre. Le comportement belliqueux de Ron durant le combat.

L'inconnue Pansy chagrinait tout de même l'esprit logique d'Hermione. Elle ne pouvait être qu'un subterfuge dans l'un des esprits les plus développés de Poudlard (en dehors d'elle), une comédie dont Pansy serait une victime future. Et Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une once de sympathie pour celle qu'elle avait tant détestée.

Le bal de Quatrième année avait éveillé des sensations nouvelles chez Hermione. Elle était remarquée et appréciée par l'un des hommes les plus célèbres du monde sorcier, Viktor Krum. Elle provoquait malgré elle de la jalousie chez son meilleur ami, Ronald Weasley. Elle embarrassait et était embrassée par le sorcier blond le plus élégant de sa génération, Draco Malfoy.

Elle s'était éclipsée hors de la Grande Salle, pour échapper à la musique assourdissante et se reposer un peu, tandis que son cavalier discutait avec des amis. Elle avait serré contre elle son châle bien trop fin pour la protéger du froid glacial de décembre, et invoqué un sort de Chaleur. Bien vite, elle sentit une autre présence. Qui, elle ne savait pas. Mais il sentait merveilleusement bon, alors elle n'eut pas le cœur de lui dire de partir.

« Je voudrais juste essayer...  
>– Malfoy ? Que fais-tu ?<br>– J'aimerais t'embrasser, juste pour voir. »

Juste pour voir. Elle avait tressailli devant son ton sérieux, et bien qu'elle n'eût aucune envie de céder à sa demande, elle se laissa faire. Il avait l'air grave, comme si c'était essentiel pour lui. Et elle avait beau ne pas l'apprécier, il n'était pas son père... Il était imbuvable, il était agaçant, il était trop fier, mais c'était un Malfoy, il avait vécu dans cet étalage nauséeux.

Il l'avait embrassée. Il s'était rapproché d'elle, avait posé ses deux mains chaudes sur ses hanches, et c'était là qu'elle avait fondu à son contact. Son cœur avait raté un battement et elle eut le souffle coupé. Il s'en rendit compte, et leva élégamment son sourcil. Elle manqua défaillir. Ce fut pire lorsqu'il approcha ses lèvres. Elle tenta de reprendre ses esprits, mais à peine avait-elle essayé qu'il posa sa bouche sur la sienne, et glissa doucement sa langue.

Par Merlin, elle divaguait, il fallait qu'elle reprenne ses esprits, elle était dans une bibliothèque que diable !

« Hermione, je peux te parler ?

– Hermione ?  
>– Harry, ne sors pas avec Cho, ça va t'attirer des problèmes.<br>– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? J'aimerais qu'on parle un peu de l'AD.  
>– C'est ce que je suis en train de te dire.<br>– En quoi l'AD et ma vie privée ont quelque chose à voir ?  
>– Désolée. Tu voulais ? »<p>

Elle n'avait jamais véritablement aimé Malfoy, mais elle ne pouvait nier qu'il avait su déclencher des sortes de chatouilles dans son ventre, à une époque. Époque révolue.

Il était gay, de toute façon. Elle ne pouvait prédire l'issue de sa relation avec Ron, mais elle ne présageait rien de bon. Leurs familles, ennemies depuis toujours, s'y opposeraient. Les Malfoy et les Weasley étaient deux familles de Sang-Pur, ils étaient ainsi reliés par le sang, et ils se méprisaient mutuellement. On avait connu meilleur environnement. Et ils avaient chacun un caractère bien trempé, tout en angles. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'effacerait, elle le savait. Et sans pardon, pas de relation stable.

Pour dire la vérité, elle ne parvenait tout simplement pas à imaginer Draco et Ron ensemble. Ron et Draco en tant que couple, se tenant la main, se souriant doucement dans les couloirs (ah, pour cela il était déjà trop tard...). Draco et Ron, Ron et Draco. Ron homosexuel, c'était... c'était au-dessus de ses forces, voilà tout. Inexplicablement.

Elle se détourna de ses pensées. Elle s'inquiétait pour Harry. Il avait le front plissé, les cernes les plus incroyables qu'elle lui ait jamais vues, les lèvres constamment pincées. Il n'allait pas bien, et elle était persuadée au fond d'elle que ce n'était pas Cho qui l'aiderait. Cho était à peine capable de surmonter son propre chagrin dû à la perte de Cedric. Elle ne supporterait jamais le Garçon qui a vécu.

Elle, elle l'aiderait. Elle serait toujours présente pour lui. Elle l'avait toujours été, même quand les événements avaient été chaotiques. Elle l'avait soutenu lors de la Coupe de feu alors que Ron avait fui. Elle l'avait épaulé quand il avait appris pour son parrain. Elle savait que les pires épreuves allaient venir, elle sentait que leur histoire n'était pas finie.

Voldemort était revenu à la vie, après tout. Cela valait bien quelques sacrifices personnels.

**oOo**

« Ron ? Où étais-tu ? Tu as disparu après le dîner, je t'ai recherché mais tu n'étais pas avec Hermione. Tu n'aurais pas ma Carte ?  
>– J'étais parti prendre l'air, je suis fatigué, je vais me coucher. Et non, je n'ai pas ta Carte.<br>– C'est moi qui l'ai, Harry. Ron, tu peux m'accompagner aux cuisines ? Je ne me rappelle plus du chemin. »

Hermione s'attira un regard étonné de Harry, mais elle l'ignora. C'était probablement à cause du fait qu'elle ne se souvînt plus du chemin jusqu'aux cuisines. Ou qu'elle voulût y aller, tout simplement. Ron n'opposa aucune résistance et la suivit docilement, tandis que Harry montait se coucher. Il était fatigué à cause du Tournoi, et frustré de ne pas avoir de balai pour dépenser toute son énergie.

Elle ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet, il ne lui pardonnerait jamais si elle était trop brusque, et elle voulait simplement lui assurer qu'elle... qu'elle quoi, au juste ? C'était une mauvaise idée. Elle n'aurait jamais dû vouloir parler à Ron seule à seul, aucune bonne façon de dire les choses ne lui venait à l'esprit, c'était le néant total.

Alors qu'elle luttait contre les étoiles dansant devant ses yeux, preuve de sa détresse, ils croisèrent Draco au détour d'un couloir. Cela la surprit tant qu'elle manqua une marche et dut se rattraper au cou de Ron. S'ensuivit un silence gênant, lourd de sens. Draco leva un sourcil, Ron enlaça Hermione plus fort, Hermione esquissa un demi-sourire.

« Désolé(e). »

Les trois avaient prononcé ce mot simultanément, ce qui déclencha un rire nerveux.

« Ne le prenez pas mal, mais je sais que toi, Draco, tu ne sors pas vraiment avec Pansy, et que toi, Ron, tu... avec Draco...  
>– Tu te trompes, Hermione. Je sors avec Pansy et je suppose que nos fiançailles seront annoncées dans deux ans, lorsque nous serons diplômés. Quant à Ron, je ne sais pas ce que tu veux dire par là, mais...<br>– On s'est battus tout à l'heure. »

Draco salua les Gryffondor d'un signe de tête avant de continuer son chemin. Ron et Hermione s'assirent sur les marches, il avait compris qu'elle voulait lui parler et elle avait saisi qu'il ne pouvait le faire devant le Serpentard. Il la prit par les épaules, elle laissa sa tête tomber sur la sienne. La soirée était calme, pour une fois. L'heure tardive y était pour beaucoup, ils jouissaient de leur statut de préfet pour ne pas risquer de punition.

« Tu l'aimes ?  
>– Non. Et toi, Hermione ?<br>– Pourquoi l'aimerais-je ?  
>– Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que c'est ton esprit logique qui a pris le dessus. Et il se passe quoi avec Harry ?<br>– Harry ne va pas très bien, c'est tout. Je crois qu'il se sent seul.  
>– Il m'a embrassé. »<p>

Et leur futur, sombre et agité, attendait d'être dégagé. Ron posait enfin des mots sur ses tourments. Pansy était une ombre, la famille Malfoy pesait sur les choix de Draco, Voldemort menaçait l'équilibre mondial. Pour Hermione, le doute n'était pas permis : Draco aurait un rôle important à jouer dans cette affaire. Elle ne devinait pas à quel point.

Ils avaient beau s'apprécier, vouloir se connaître, désirer passer du temps ensemble, la réalité était beaucoup moins amicale. Mais Ron ne renoncerait pas, il ne faiblirait pas devant l'adversité, il le jura à Hermione. Ses yeux noisette, déterminés, dans lesquels Ron plongeait ses iris bleus, lui donnaient le courage de se confier à elle, eux qui n'avaient jamais réellement parlé auparavant. Elle se sentait fière de son ami, très fière de la personne qu'il était devenu, de l'homme qu'il commençait à être. Cette chaleur dans le ventre, elle l'avait retrouvée.

Son meilleur ami semblait goûter au bonheur, à la sérénité. Cela valait bien quelques sacrifices personnels.

* * *

><p>Toute question ou toute remarque est la bienvenue.<p>

_Posté le 13/08/2011._


	6. Question de force

**Disclaimer** : aux dernières nouvelles, je ne suis pas blonde. J. K. Rowling, elle, l'est.

**Note de l'auteur **: la première partie s'est achevée hier (mais j'ai oublié de vous le dire), voici venir la seconde. J'ai matérialisé la "coupure" dans ma tête pour des raisons de calendrier, dirons-nous. Et je garde encore quelques tours de magie dans ma poche !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Février était arrivé. Cela faisait deux mois que Draco formait un couple parfait avec Pansy, calme, serein, beau. Le temps passait décidément beaucoup trop vite. Assis sur l'un des fauteuils de la Salle commune, une plume à la main gauche afin de terminer son devoir de Métamorphose, Draco méditait. En réalité, il établissait un bilan personnel, mentalement.<p>

La Saint-Valentin ne s'était pas si mal déroulée, Pansy l'avait emmené dans ce salon de thé tant prisé par les couples, à Pré-au-Lard. Il avait même cru apercevoir Potter, et cette pensée suffit à lui rendre son expérience moins douloureuse. Le soir même, il avait retrouvé Ron dans la Salle sur Demande, et ce fut une nuit mémorable. Il en rougissait de plaisir et de honte. Et tout ce qu'il voulait, à l'instant présent, c'était recommencer, encore et encore, jusqu'à épuisement.

Sa relation avec Weasley lui plaisait. À leurs débuts, englués dans leurs préjugés, trop fiers pour reconnaître leurs torts, ils se disputaient beaucoup. Un jour, agacé à l'idée de l'imminente dispute qui éclaterait encore, Draco prit les choses en main. Quelques sujets furent interdits : ils n'évoquèrent plus jamais la famille Malfoy, la famille Weasley, Harry, Voldemort. Et leur relation était plus saine. Ils se voyaient tous les deux jours environ, profitant d'une ronde pour se parler, d'une soirée libre pour prétendre travailler. Une seule personne les avait surpris, et c'était Hermione.

Draco savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais rien dit à personne. En tant qu'ennemi attitré du Trio, il les avait longuement analysés. C'était en l'observant qu'il avait fini par être obsédé par ses lèvres. Il lui fallait les goûter, aussi irraisonnable et insensé que cela pût être. Ce soir-là, elle était magnifiée, si vulnérable dans sa belle robe. Il avait eu envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de danser avec elle, quelques minutes, de recevoir avec délectation son sourire. Au souvenir de ce baiser, Draco sourit. C'était une belle période de sa vie, Noël dernier.

Il n'était plus sûr du moment où son attirance était tombée de l'autre côté. Du côté d'un jeune homme roux, pauvre et tellement honnête que cela donnait des nausées à Draco. Mais c'était arrivé. Il ne s'en voulait pas. Définitivement, malgré tous les obstacles, ils étaient heureux. Il voulait faire une cure de bonheur avant de tout abandonner.

Noël chez ses parents avait été teinté d'une lourdeur indescriptible. Cette année, la réception mondaine s'était faite chez eux, dans leur Manoir. De nombreuses grandes familles avaient été conviées, comme la tradition le voulait, et Pansy l'avait donc rejoint pour ces vacances. Personne n'avait jamais deviné qu'il n'était pas plus amoureux d'elle que de sa première paire de chaussettes.

Personne, sauf sa mère. Elle avait simplement regardé les beaux yeux gris de son Draco afin de confirmer ce qu'elle avait déduit de leur complicité enfantine. Si Draco appréciait réellement Pansy, il ressentait une légère répugnance à l'embrasser. Il fronçait son nez lorsqu'il se forçait à agir contre sa volonté première. Elle se plaisait à croire que si des inclinations particulières avaient dû se révéler, il n'aurait pas attendu l'adolescence pour le lui dire. Elle connaissait son fils, il ne serait pas tombé amoureux d'une fille comme elle, dont la force de caractère égalait son attitude exécrable.

Ce ne fut que quelques jours après la réception que Draco comprit. Son père n'avait invité que des familles réputées pour avoir des Mangemorts en leur sein. Il n'osa pas en discuter avec lui, sachant quel était son devoir de fils modèle. Il n'en connaissait pas l'échéance, mais c'était cela, l'ambiance désagréable, hypocrite. Tous savaient que l'héritier Malfoy allait être intronisé dans le cercle restreint de Voldemort.

Pansy avait été sa confidente, durant leurs années de prime jeunesse. Elle n'avait pas perdu sa place, mais il gardait sa vie privée et ses sentiments pour lui, encore. Il ne fallait faire confiance à personne. La méfiance de Draco envers ses pairs avait été renforcée depuis le retour annoncé de Voldemort. De plus, il savait ce que son père allait faire, au Département des mystères.

Les vacances d'hiver avaient également été annonciatrices d'une bien triste nouvelle : Bellatrix Black établissait refuge dans la maison de sa petite sœur Narcissa. Elle avait profité de cette liberté recouvrée pour enseigner à son neveu la pratique de l'Occlumancie. Draco avait rapidement progressé, ce qui n'était pas particulièrement étonnant vu l'environnement dans lequel il avait baigné depuis tout petit. Elle avait également parfait son entraînement offensif. Tante Bella'...

Février était arrivé. Cela faisait deux mois que Draco formait un couple secret avec Ron, tumultueux, torturé, magnifique. Le temps passait décidément beaucoup trop lentement. Assis sur l'un des fauteuils de la Salle commune, Draco mit le dernier point à son devoir de Métamorphose, d'un geste de la main gauche.

L'heure des choix était venue.

Sa réflexion fut interrompue brutalement par l'ouverture de la porte de la Salle. Il avait été seul une partie de l'après-midi, de nombreux Serpentards ayant préféré profiter du beau temps précoce autour du Lac. C'était également le jour de l'entraînement de Quidditch, mais Draco s'était excusé.

« Draco ! Je te cherchais partout. Rogue veut te voir, il dit que c'est urgent.  
>– Et tu n'as pas pensé à venir ici plus tôt, Pansy ?<br>– Je te pensais à la Bibliothèque, tu avais parlé du devoir de Métamorphose.  
>– Rogue est dans les cachots ? »<p>

Bien sûr qu'il y était, en train de préparer une quelconque potion. S'il devait s'avouer quelque chose, Draco se sentait à l'aise dans cette pièce trop chaude, encombrée de dizaines de chaudrons toujours sur le vif, enivré par les vapeurs diverses des préparations de son professeur. Les Potions étaient sa matière préférée, il aimait la minutie, la patience et la solitude qu'elles requéraient.

Un Philtre de paix côtoyait une potion délicate de Felix Felicis, ainsi qu'un Veritaserum proche de la maturité. Il fallait à Draco une dose de revigorant, il se promit de la quémander à son parrain avant de quitter la salle.

Draco avait choisi sa famille. Et par ce choix, il entérinait, unilatéralement, la fin de la relation si satisfaisante qu'il entretenait avec Ron. Choisir sa famille, c'était logiquement choisir Pansy, et une voie dans laquelle il ne pouvait entraîner son petit ami. C'était le choix le plus difficile qu'il n'avait jamais eu à faire durant toute sa vie. Mais c'était sa famille, c'était son père, c'était sa mère.

Même l'amour qu'il ressentait pour le rouquin ne pouvait surpasser cela. De l'amour de ses parents, il en avait tiré une loyauté sans faille, une confiance sans limite. L'amour qu'il ressentait pour son petit ami, sans lui avoir jamais dit, était teinté de secrets. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il méritait. Mais il savait qu'ils avaient droit à quelques moments de plus. Il avait choisi sa famille, mais l'échéance n'était pas encore tombée.

« Carpe diem quam minimum credula postero. » Horace l'avait écrit avant lui, il l'écrirait dans sa propre histoire. Profiter était le seul bien qu'il lui restait. Il ne le galvauderait pas. Dans quel but l'aurait-il fait ? Il ne courait pas après le bonheur, il ne voulait pas de la gloire.

Il avait vu les dégâts de la gloire sur Harry Potter, et il ne l'enviait aucunement. Jamais il n'aurait voulu prendre la place de son adversaire. Au fond, il l'admirait un peu, ce benêt trop confiant. Il avait dû endosser des responsabilités trop grandes pour son jeune âge. Et leur petite guerre était un divertissement que Draco lui offrait de bonne grâce.

En évoquant le divertissement, Draco allait pouvoir montrer ses talents, encore une fois.

« Alors, petit pote Potter, on est tout seul ?  
>– Comme toi, Malfoy. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?<br>– Mais rien du tout... Dis-moi, tu t'es amélioré en maléfices récemment ? De ce que j'ai vu du Labyrinthe, tu aurais pu faire bien mieux...  
>– Je vais t'étrangler, espèce d'ordure ! »<p>

Ouch, ça faisait mal quand même. Le poing de Harry ne mentait pas !

**oOo**

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de te battre avec Harry ? Ça faisait des semaines que tu lui avais rien dit !  
>– Justement, et le temps me paraissait long. Arrête de crier Ron, on est à l'infirmerie !<br>– Mais je m'en fous de savoir où on est, bordel !  
>– Écoute, si je t'explique, tu ne comprendras pas, alors laisse-moi tranquille.<br>– Essaie toujours ! »

Ron ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un air perplexe, qui lui donnait plutôt l'air stupide. Lorsque Draco le lui fit remarquer, il écopa d'une bourrade dans l'épaule, celle qui n'était pas démise. Et un sourire, celui du petit ami attendri. Il ressentait de la peine pour son blondinet, tout de même, coincé dans un lit d'infirmerie pour avoir voulu égayer la vie de son ennemi juré. Il avait beau trouver l'autre dérangé (quelqu'un de mentalement sain n'aurait jamais fait cela), il était adorable. Avant d'en faire la remarque, Ron s'éclipsa de l'infirmerie.

Deux mois qu'il fréquentait l'ennemi. Sa loyauté envers Harry n'en avait pas été moins diminuée, malgré les crises de culpabilité qui le prenaient de temps à autre. La pire eut lieu quelques jours après la scène de la Salle de bains, lorsque son père avait été attaqué par un serpent. Il en voulut à tout le monde, à Harry pour l'avoir vu, à Draco pour être de l'autre côté. Mais ce n'était « que » la faute de Vous-Savez-Qui.

Il avait dû apprendre à compartimenter. Pour quelqu'un qui avait la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à café, Ron s'en sortait vraiment bien. Un jour, Hermione lui avait demandé comment il parvenait à gérer cette montée d'émotions soudaine, cette sorte de double vie. C'était devenu naturel pour lui, il ne réfléchissait plus. Certes, parfois, il doutait du bien-fondé de cette relation. Et l'autre souriait de loin, et il sentait l'autre près de lui, et plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

Ils communiquaient de mieux en mieux. Ils se faisaient discrètement signe lorsqu'ils se croisaient dans les couloirs, même si Draco avait repris son regard méprisant pour Harry. Ils discutaient à travers leur parchemin magique, tous les soirs, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes, ou pour se souhaiter Bonne nuit. Ils tenaient l'un à l'autre.

En entrant dans la Salle commune, Ron ne s'attendait pas à l'explosion qui allait suivre. Fred lui tendit le magazine du père de Luna, _Le Chicaneur_. De plus en plus grave au fil de la lecture, Ron finit par comprendre ce qui allait se passer.

Voldemort était vivant. Ron le savait, bien sûr, mais de le voir écrit, noir sur blanc, dans une interview que son meilleur ami avait donnée, cela rendait la vérité encore plus claire. Il était vivant, et cet entretien signait le début de la fin. Il faisait surgir des inquiétudes nouvelles dans le cœur de Ron, des questions qu'il avait délibérément occultées. Et la première de toutes concernait, égoïstement, sa relation avec Draco.

Objectivement ? Son mec était un connard. Il continuait à effrayer les pauvres « petits », à voler celui qui n'avait rien demandé, à exiger que tout le monde s'écarte sur son passage. Le personnage public de Draco Malfoy le dégoûtait. Il savait que cela faisait partie, comme Pansy, de son paraître, mais il n'acceptait pas que cette partie publique le rongeât dans le privé.

Pourtant, et ce n'était pas une information dont Ron était fier, il l'aimait un peu trop. Il aimait le regard perplexe et le jeu de sourcils dont Draco avait la spécialité. Il aimait le ton traînant et exagéré qu'il utilisait lorsqu'il se moquait. Il aimait le corps délié et musclé de son amant.

Son amant. C'était toujours perturbant de le dire. Encore plus de repenser à la nuit de la Saint-Valentin. Le cliché était dérangeant, pour des esprits aussi peu romantiques que les leurs, mais au moins, durant cette soirée-là, Harry et Hermione ne s'intéressaient pas à lui. Ils n'avaient pas remarqué son absence, du moins Harry ne l'avait pas remarquée. Hermione semblait ne pas s'en préoccuper.

Il avait vécu l'une des plus belles nuits de sa vie. Il avait été maladroit, hésitant, imparfait, mais ils s'étaient aimés, plus fort qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais fait.

Hermione venait de croiser son regard, elle semblait perdue au milieu de toutes ces allégresses. Il ne les avait pas délaissés, ces derniers temps. Il avait beau disparaître, de temps en temps, il oscillait entre les soirées avec l'AD (qui étaient libératrices de toute la colère qu'il gardait en lui), les moments passés avec son petit ami (un peu de paix), les entraînements clandestins puis officiels de Quidditch (il était bon, vraiment), les devoirs plus nombreux que jamais (les B.U.S.E. cette année...). Il ne savait même pas comment il faisait pour survivre.

« Ron, tout va bien ?  
>– Et toi ? On dirait que l'article te rend, je ne sais pas, triste.<br>– Rien ne sera jamais plus pareil, n'est-ce pas ?  
>– Non. Je serai toujours là, et Harry aussi. C'est à ça que servent les amis. »<p>

Il la prit dans ses bras, quelques minutes, parce qu'il savait lui aussi qu'elle avait raison. Hermione avait rarement tort, surtout lorsqu'elle énonçait ce genre de nouvelles pessimistes et dévastatrices. L'Ordre du Phénix avait jailli de ses cendres cet été, et le plus sérieux était à prévoir.

Leur innocence, leur adolescence leur avait été volée. À Harry encore plus qu'à eux. Molly avait beau tenter de cacher les horreurs du monde à ses fils, elle ne pourrait rien faire contre la guerre, sauf s'y engager. Et cela, plus que tout, attrista Ron. Il tenait à sa famille, il considérait Hermione et Harry comme sa famille.

Il espérait encore, dans son cœur, qu'ils s'en sortiraient tous, certes meurtris, mais vivants. Il espérait encore que Draco ferait le bon choix, qu'il servirait contre le Maître de son père. Il espérait, pour tenir, pour rester fort. C'était sa seule arme contre les Ténèbres. Il refusait que son esprit noircissât.

C'était sa force.

* * *

><p>Toute question ou toute remarque est la bienvenue.<p>

_Posté le 14/08/2011._


	7. Une autre force

**Disclaimer** : aux dernières nouvelles, je ne suis pas blonde. J. K. Rowling, elle, l'est.

**Note de l'auteur **: Voici le 7ème chapitre. La fin approche dangereusement...

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Draco tournait en rond dans la Salle sur demande. Ron était une fois de plus en retard. Une demi-heure ! Sachant qu'il avait rendez-vous avec Pansy après, il ne pouvait prendre le risque d'arriver en retard, et ce serait donc leur moment qui serait écourté. Cela l'énervait prodigieusement. Le rouquin avait intérêt à avoir une bonne raison.<p>

« Désolé, l'entraînement de Quidditch a été beaucoup plus long que d'ordinaire, on a bâti une nouvelle stratégie. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?  
>– Tu m'as manqué. Sinon, je ne t'aurais pas attendu.<br>– Oui, je sais, je suis désolé. Tu m'as manqué aussi. »

Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis une semaine. Et Draco avait besoin de courage pour affronter Pansy. Il avait envie de ressentir le soutien de la personne qu'il aimait. Il se sentait dépendant, il abhorrait cette idée, mais elle était devenue une nécessité au fil du temps, des mois.

Mai se rapprochait à grands pas, et le match de Quidditch contre les Poufsouffle également. Ce n'était pas la préoccupation principale de Draco, et Montague n'en pouvait plus de le sermonner, de quémander un peu plus d'attention. Le Quidditch avait perdu son attrait principal lorsqu'il avait compris qu'il avait réellement payé pour entrer dans l'équipe, et qu'il n'était pas si bon Attrapeur que cela.

Voir les fossettes de son amant se creuser sous son sourire lui avait manqué. Toucher du creux de ses mains son corps lui avait manqué. Respirer son odeur à pleins poumons lui avait manqué. Entendre sa voix rauque et posée lui avait manqué. Goûter du bout des lèvres.

Sentir les muscles tendus et le souffle court.

Ce n'était pas le moment de faiblir, de s'éloigner de lui. Les jours s'étaient succédé avec cette inquiétante régularité, le printemps s'était installé avec ses températures plus douces et ses oiseaux qui chantent, les cours avaient apporté leur lot d'injustices, d'efforts à fournir et de récompenses. L'avenir s'assombrissait, surtout dans la perspective de Draco. Ron ne devinait aucun des tourments qui s'acharnaient dans l'esprit de Draco, et aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais eu le courage de briser leur paix éphémère par l'évocation du futur.

Rien de brillant n'en sortirait.

« Pourquoi tu vas voir Pansy le même jour que tu me vois, moi ?  
>– Je rends ma future épreuve plus douce en pensant à ce qui s'est passé juste avant.<br>– J'aimerais bien que tu ne sois pas obligé de sortir avec elle. »

Draco aussi. Recevoir cette confidence l'avait touché, plus qu'aucun des autres mots que Ron prononçait, ou écrivait. Les banalités étaient d'usage entre eux. Cela leur faisait certes plaisir, connaître une partie de la journée de l'autre, mais pour quiconque l'avait expérimenté, c'était insuffisant. Grandement insuffisant. L'amour a besoin d'une autre essence que celle du quotidien.

Après quelques minutes de plus en la compagnie de son amant, le blond fut contraint de prendre congé et de gagner la Tour d'Astronomie, là où Pansy lui avait donné rendez-vous. Ce n'était pas usuel de sa part, il se méfiait de ce qu'elle pouvait lui cacher de si important. D'habitude, elle se contentait de lui dire qu'elle le retrouverait dans sa chambre, Draco chassait ses compagnons de dortoir et s'attelait à cette besogne à peine satisfaisante, et c'était fini.

Pour dire la vérité, le chemin lui parut angoissant.

**oOo**

Une fois qu'il eut pris Pansy dans ses bras et qu'ils se furent embrassés (comment comparer l'automatisme de ces baisers avec les merveilles que donnait Ron ?), il la suivit dans les couloirs. Ils se rendirent bientôt dans une salle vide, dotée d'une cheminée. Il craignait le pire... et il avait bien raison.

Le moment était finalement venu de mettre en application son choix. Il vit la tête de son père apparaître dans l'encadrement de la cheminée, il apercevait même Bellatrix à ses côtés, le sourire maléfique aux lèvres. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher, il la détestait. Le récit de sa mère ne la mettait pas en valeur, il fallait l'avouer. Leur enfance n'avait pas été facile, et l'aînée avait décidément attrapé un grain de folie. Narcissa avait été à Poudlard en même temps que sa sœur, et elle avait subi des brimades... notamment pour être tombée amoureuse de ce faible Lucius Malfoy.

Il admirait l'amour que ses parents se portaient mutuellement. Lucius n'avait jamais voulu que sa femme fût marquée, et elle ne l'était d'ailleurs pas. Ils s'étaient soutenus dans toute épreuve difficile, il n'avait jamais vu ses parents se disputer une seule fois. Il aurait aimé exhiber son amour pour Ron de cette manière. Il assumait, même si son petit ami n'en avait jamais rien su, et ne le saurait probablement jamais.

« Je sais que tu fais partie de cette Brigade Inquisitoriale.  
>– Oui Père. Que dois-je faire ?<br>– Lorsque Potter cherchera à quitter Poudlard, tu ne devras pas l'en empêcher.  
>– Quand ?<br>– Quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'aura décidé. »

Ils allaient attirer le Balafré dans le Département des Mystères ! Draco failli demander à son père comment ils comptaient faire, mais la lueur dans son regard l'en dissuada. Allait-il mourir ? Qui l'y attendrait ? Il n'avait jamais souhaité (jamais réellement) la mort de son ennemi juré. C'était un blasphème.

Le plus gros défaut de son père était, sans nul doute, sa haine envers les nés-Moldus. De vieux préceptes familiaux destinés à protéger la pureté du sang. Probablement une crainte immense de voir l'héritage dilapidé, qu'il soit matériel ou intellectuel. Si son père savait qu'il avait embrassé Granger, ou qu'il tombait amoureux d'un traître à son sang, il serait envoyé sur une autre planète en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour dire « Avada Kedavra ».

À force de côtoyer des sorciers plus ouverts d'esprit que lui (oui, cela existait à Serpentard également), Draco avait fini par comprendre et accepter que l'argent ne faisait pas tout. Au contraire, il pourrissait le cœur. Il avait vu Ron, d'une générosité et d'une honnêteté sans limites, Ron qui venait d'une famille pauvre, mais où l'amour suffisait pour continuer à avancer. Il s'était demandé ce qu'il ferait s'il avait moins d'argent. Mais il ne pouvait pas...

Il avait tout de même choisi sa famille.

Elle était sa force.

* * *

><p>Toute question ou toute remarque est la bienvenue.<p>

_Posté le 15/08/2011._


	8. C'était fini

**Disclaimer** : aux dernières nouvelles, je ne suis pas blonde. J. K. Rowling, elle, l'est.

**Note de l'auteur **: Le dernier chapitre de ce cadeau pour **Amychu** (que j'embrasse très fort) est arrivé ! Voici le chapitre qui clôt l'histoire. Une fois n'est pas coutume, je vous retrouve en bas.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Ron avait rendez-vous dans un quart d'heure avec Draco, mais pour compenser son retard de la dernière fois, il décida d'arriver en avance dans la Salle sur Demande. Il en poussa la porte sans se faire remarquer. Draco était déjà là, face à la cheminée, parlant à quelqu'un. Le roux eut le pressentiment que quelque chose d'important se déroulait, il préféra se cacher, se faire silencieux.<p>

« Oui Père, j'ai réussi à conclure la mission première que vous m'aviez accordé.  
>– Et la seconde ?<br>– J'éprouve encore du mal à me rapprocher de Potter, il se méfiera toujours de moi.  
>– Si seulement tu ne t'étais pas acharné à devenir son ennemi !<br>– Oui Père.  
>– Avez-vous remporté le match de Quidditch, au moins ?<br>– Oui Père, j'ai attrapé le Vif d'Or rapidement.  
>– C'est bien. Je te recontacterai plus tard. Bonne soirée. »<p>

Potter ? Qu'est-ce que son petit ami lui cachait là ? Il refusait de se rendre à l'évidence, il y avait forcément une explication à cette attitude étrange. Draco ne pouvait pas vouloir faire de mal à Harry, pas après tout ce qu'il lui avait avoué. Quand bien même ce serait le cas, comment ferait-il ? C'était stupide de penser que Ron se laisserait faire. Non, il se protégeait simplement, il...

Pas Draco... Sa tête lui tournait et son cœur l'enserrait. Ron ne pouvait pas accepter cette idée. Lucius était une ordure, mais pas son fils. Ron ne put se taire plus longtemps, et son ami remarqua sa présence. Il nota avec inquiétude son teint pâle, encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, et sa respiration saccadée. Son cœur battait irrégulièrement, et il transpirait allégrement.

Draco obligea son amant à s'allonger sur le lit qui trônait majestueusement au milieu de la salle. Il commença à l'ausculter, rapidement, avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait certainement des symptômes qu'une panique extrême enclenchait.

« Tu as vu des araignées sur ton chemin ?  
>– En quelque sorte. »<p>

La vérité ne leur ferait pas de bien, et Ron voulait profiter de la personne qu'il aimait encore quelques minutes. Les dernières de sa vie, certainement, mais encore un peu. Il lui fallait plus qu'une heure pour accepter la perte définitive de ce qui était devenu une part de lui. Il lui fallait leur nuit, cette nuit-là, et des sourires, et des mots doux.

Il ne savait plus quand tout avait basculé. Quand l'intérêt, mué en affection, s'était transformé en amour. Quand il avait commencé à adorer chaque parcelle qu'il capturait de l'autre.

Il savait comment tout avait basculé. C'était un matin, un samedi, journée calme dans le dortoir des Gryffondors. Tous dormaient, autour de lui. Il s'était réveillé en sursaut, sans explication. Avec, pour seule et unique certitude, celle d'aimer Draco.

Il n'expliquait rien, il ne savait pas comment il avait pu tomber amoureux de l'autre alors qu'il s'était toujours refusé à trahir ses amis. Il avait mis une journée entière à se remettre de cette découverte insensée, il n'y croyait pas. L'évidence était telle.

Cela ressemblait tant au premier moment. À leur première rencontre impromptue dans la Salle de bains. La soirée était fraîche, l'automne laissait lentement place à l'hiver. Ron s'en souvenait car il rentrait d'une séance personnelle de Quidditch, il avait eu besoin de prendre l'air et de voler. Croire qu'il n'y avait aucun problème, aucune tension dans sa vie. Il était entré chez les Préfets, sans faire attention à la chaleur qui se dégageait de la pièce. C'était seulement quand il s'apprêtait à retirer son caleçon qu'il avait jeté un œil dans la baignoire, et l'avait vu.

De dos.

Ses épaules plus musclées qu'il ne le pensait. Son dos fin, recourbé, puissant.

Puis il s'était retourné.

Et avait laissé échapper un hoquet de surprise. Le visage de l'autre était resté impassible, il s'était contenté d'observer l'intrus avant de vaquer à ses occupations, c'est-à-dire prendre son bain. Mais Ron n'avait pas pu occulter. C'était la première fois qu'il prenait réellement conscience que Malfoy était un homme, et pas des moins gâtés par la nature.

« Tu veux ma photo', Belette ?  
>– Euh, non, désolé.<br>– Viens prendre ton bain alors ! »

Ron ferma les yeux au souvenir de cette première fois. Si on lui avait dit, quelques mois plus tôt encore, qu'un simple bain aurait des conséquences aussi terribles... Il ne regrettait pas. Mais il n'avait pas été préparé à rompre, pas aussi vite. Il y avait pensé, il avait pensé à leur futur. Dans ses bons jours, il avait même fini par imaginer une vie paisible, au milieu de la campagne, isolés de tous. Dans les meilleurs, leurs parents acceptaient leur relation parce qu'ils ne voulaient que le bonheur de leurs fils. Dans ses mauvais jours, ils se séparaient à cause de la mort causée par la guerre. Dans les pires, Draco finissait au service de Voldemort.

Le pire était arrivé.

« À quoi tu penses, Ron ?  
>– Je t'aime, Draco.<br>– Je... Moi aussi je t'aime, Ron. »

Ils s'allongèrent côte à côte, main dans la main. Le temps n'était pas encore venu pour eux de se séparer. Ron voulait profiter, ne gâcher ce moment sous aucun prétexte. La première, et probablement dernière fois qu'il ouvrait son cœur à son ennemi de toujours.

Il était inutile de nier l'évidence, encore une fois. Toute leur relation avait été jalonnée d'évidences, certes plus heureuses, mais naturelles. Ron sentit, pour une fois, les larmes monter. La frayeur l'envahissait, le calme le quittait. Petit à petit. Il lui fallait faire le deuil rapidement, oublier à quel point c'était bon d'être naturel avec Draco, enterrer tout espoir.

Alors que Draco s'endormait paisiblement, à proximité de son amant, ce dernier n'y arrivait pas. Il ne cessait de ressasser ces derniers mois, ces (presque) cinq mois de bonheur absolu, de sérénité partielle. Il se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir insisté pour que Draco les rejoignît dans leur lutte contre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, désolé de ne pas être suffisamment fort pour protéger ceux qu'ils aimaient.

Le goût était amer.

Il était prêt à être lâche.

**oOo**

Le lendemain, lorsque Draco se réveilla, il se sentit profondément mal. Comme si quelqu'un avait attrapé son cœur et l'avait piétiné, comme si ses intestins avaient été mélangés, comme si sa cervelle avait été secouée. Et il ne sentait plus Ron à ses côtés.

C'était fini.

Il le savait.

Il avait toujours su que cela se finirait, il espérait simplement que ce serait le plus tard possible. Qu'ils auraient l'occasion de survivre à la Guerre, qu'ils seraient tous les deux assez forts pour combattre sans penser à l'autre. Inepties. Rêves d'enfants. Naïveté.

On leur avait demandé de grandir trop vite. Et ils s'étaient docilement exécutés, ils s'étaient débarrassés de leur enfance, ils s'étaient pliés à la volonté des « adultes ». Sans poser de questions. Sans faire de difficultés. Sans trembler de peur.

Il en voulait au monde entier. Il en voulait à Voldemort d'avoir cette soif de pouvoir, il en voulait à la mère de Voldemort de s'être entichée d'un Moldu, il en voulait à son père d'avoir voulu prouver quelque chose, il en voulait à son grand-père de s'être laissé aller à l'apathie, il en voulait à Dumbledore d'être si puissant, il en voulait à Ron d'être ami avec Potter, il en voulait à Potter d'être le Héros.

Il en voulait à l'amour.

Draco rangea ce bout de parchemin grossièrement déchiré, et quitta la Salle sur Demande sans un regard de plus. Il avait trop donné.

C'était fini.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur bis<strong> : Pour moi, il n'y avait pas d'autre issue possible à leur relation. Ils ont vécu une histoire très forte, très intense et très secrète, mais ils n'auraient pas pu continuer ainsi. Le choix de Draco est à l'encontre des principes sacrés de Ron, qui va combattre contre Voldemort.  
>J'ai pris particulièrement plaisir à écrire cette histoire, beaucoup plus que ce que je pensais au départ, moi qui suis une fan' absolue du HPDM. Je me suis amusée à fouiller dans la psychologie des personnages, à chercher des justifications pour chacun de leurs actes, à deviner entre les lignes des livres des indices en faveur de leur relation (que vous pourrez retrouver dans quelques drabbles de la série <em>Tranches de sentiments<em>, en cours de publication).

C'est pourquoi des chapitres bonus vous attendent, ici. Je fais une petite pause dans la publication, mais je reviendrai avec eux ! (Et autant vous prévenir, les chapitres bonus n'annoncent rien de véritablement "bon" pour les fans de RW / DM.) J'espère tout de même que vous continuerez à me suivre.

Merci pour tout votre soutien au long de cette histoire. Il me touche énormément.

* * *

><p>Toute question ou toute remarque est la bienvenue.<p>

_Posté le 16/08/2011._


	9. Bonus 1 : Un baiser

**Disclaimer** : aux dernières nouvelles, je ne suis pas blonde. J. K. Rowling, elle, l'est.

**Note de l'auteur **: Je vous les avais promis, et voici le premier chapitre bonus d'_Ennemis pour toujours_. J'en prévois quatre qui vont commencer sur le même thème (la peur). Concernant la publication, je ne sais pas encore (si vous souhaitez lire la suite, mettez l'histoire en _alert_ !). Et le passage en italique est directement tiré du _Prince de Sang-Mêlé_. Assez parlé !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Ron mourait de stress. C'était une manière bien abrupte de dire qu'il se liquéfiait de peur, qu'il se laissait envahir par l'appréhension de ne pas réussir. Sur un balai, il n'était pas si mauvais que cela, d'habitude. Aux essais, il avait même été meilleur que McLaggen.<p>

Pourquoi n'était-il pas fichu de garder son calme ? Il devait vraiment avoir la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à café. Bordel. Il venait de crier sur tous les membres de l'équipe, de se faire insulter de crétin par sa sœur, de faire pleurer Demelza (et accessoirement de la faire saigner du nez). Encore heureux que Harry ne l'ait pas viré de l'équipe !

Il n'y arriverait pas. Jamais.

Dans le silence le plus complet, ils se changèrent dans le vestiaire, et alors que Harry et lui firent le chemin vers le château, il se sentait déjà mieux. Moins minable. Son meilleur ami était décidément le meilleur pour le rassurer. C'était vrai, le match approchait dangereusement, et ce n'était pas le moment rêvé pour faiblir.

Le moment. Ce n'est jamais le moment, quelles que fussent les circonstances... Il se sentait seul. Oh, il était entouré par ses amis, ce n'était pas là le problème.

Et de voir Ginny dans le couloir, occupée à embrasser Dean avec passion, ça le renvoyait à ses soucis existentiels. Il ne supportait pas... Il ne savait plus. Et à son horreur la plus totale, il s'engagea sans réfléchir dans l'une des pires disputes avec elle.

_« _Lui_ n'a jamais bécoté personne dans sa vie et le plus beau baiser qu'il ait jamais reçu, c'était celui de notre tante Muriel...  
><em>_– Ferme-la !  
>– Non, je ne la fermerai pas ! Je t'ai vu avec Fleurk, tu espérais toujours qu'elle te donnerait un baiser sur la joue chaque fois que tu la voyais, c'était pitoyable ! Si tu sortais de temps en temps et que toi aussi tu aies quelqu'un à embrasser, ça te gênerait moins de voir que tous les autres le font !<br>– Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! Moi, je ne fais pas ça en public, voilà tout ! »_

Par Merlin, il se sentait brisé, d'un coup, subitement. Vidé de toute son énergie, empli d'une colère indicible. Il n'avait pas le droit de parler de Draco, il n'arrivait même pas à penser à ce que son ancien amant manigançait. Si elle savait, si seulement ils savaient ! Ça l'avait torturé pendant des semaines après leur rupture. Il avait eu l'impression de tous les trahir, de trahir Harry d'abord en sortant avec Draco, et de trahir Draco ensuite en partant comme un voleur.

Et cette déclaration si funeste de Draco, dans le train, que Harry avait entendue. _« Peut-être que je ne serai même plus à Poudlard l'année prochaine. »_ Ce n'était pas comme si Ron ne s'en doutait pas, après l'épisode du Département des Mystères, il avait pressenti que ce serait leur dernière année à Poudlard. Mais Draco semblait si sûr de lui... Il le rejoindrait, sans aucun doute. Probablement à cause de son père, qu'il idolâtrait plus que quiconque.

Il ne lui avait plus jamais adressé un seul regard. Si Ron en avait souffert au début, il s'en moquait éperdument à présent... ou presque. Il ne supportait pas de regarder en arrière, et de comparer sa vie d'alors, plus insouciante et plus heureuse, à celle d'aujourd'hui, chargée de peines et horreurs. Il savait qu'il avait gâché quelque chose de précieux, et il détestait cette idée, encore plus que celle de Draco devenant Mangemort.

Pouvait-on réellement faire endosser un rôle si funeste à un si jeune garçon ? Ne pas lui laisser le choix de la liberté, le choix de ce qui était meilleur pour lui ? Finalement, Harry et Draco se ressemblaient : ils n'avaient pas pu choisir d'être des pions. Ron n'était peut-être pas aussi intelligent qu'Hermione, mais il l'avait vu.

Cette lamentation constante sur la perte de sa jeunesse l'irritait. S'il l'avait réellement laissée partir, alors il cesserait d'en parler, et il se comporterait comme un adulte. Être entre les deux était la pire situation imaginable, pour lui. Ni entièrement respecté, ni complètement ignoré.

Il prit une longue inspiration afin de calmer les battements erratiques de son cœur. Il se sentait délaissé par Hermione, en réalité. Elle n'avait jamais pris la peine de mentionner cette affaire avec Viktor Krum, et après tout ce qu'il avait raconté sur sa relation avec Draco, il pensait qu'elle aurait pu faire cet effort. Il avait la désagréable sensation d'avoir trop donné à ses amis, et de ne pas avoir reçu assez. C'était horriblement égoïste comme pensée, il s'en voulut à l'instant où elle franchit sa conscience mais c'était trop tard.

Il entra dans la Salle commune, le cœur un peu lourd.

Avec plaisir, il nota l'ambiance bruyante et prenante, l'atmosphère joyeuse et détachée. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus de morosité, il ne voulait qu'un peu d'allégresse. Peut-être qu'il serait simple d'effacer un instant la vérité, l'abominable vérité qui assénait qu'il était grand. Un instant, il voulut redevenir le garçon de 11 ans, un peu effrayé par sa première rentrée à Poudlard, impressionnable. Le garçon de 12 ans avait déjà un peu grandi, avec le détour dans la trappe du troisième étage. Le garçon de 13 ans avait failli voir sa sœur adorée mourir à cause de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, l'année passée. Le garçon de 14 ans avait subi les Détraqueurs et perdu son animal de compagnie, un an plus tôt.

Il n'était pas bon pour lui de se morfondre dans son passé, aussi se joignit-il à ses camarades, avant d'être happé par la jolie blonde, Lavande Brown. C'était donc cela, ses attentions récentes ?

Un baiser et tout était accompli. Montrer à Ginny qu'il embrassait, lui aussi, et en public. Exterminer le fantôme de Draco qui se faisait un malin plaisir d'écrabouiller son cœur. Prendre une revanche sur Hermione et son passé avec Krum, la blesser comme elle l'avait fait.

Un baiser, peut-être le mauvais.

Un baiser.

* * *

><p>Toute question ou toute remarque est la bienvenue.<p>

_Posté le 19/08/2011._


	10. Bonus 2 : Un mariage

**Disclaimer** : aux dernières nouvelles, je ne suis pas blonde. J. K. Rowling, elle, l'est.

**Note de l'auteur **: Un autre chapitre bonus d'_Ennemis pour toujours_ ! J'ai pris énormément de plaisir à l'écrire et j'espère sincèrement que vous l'aimerez. La publication sera finalement très régulière, à hauteur d'un chapitre par semaine.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Draco avait peur. Il était réellement effrayé. Livré à lui-même pendant une année entière, un échec cuisant sur les bras malgré l'Armoire à Disparaître, il ne savait ce qui l'attendait lorsqu'il rentrerait au Manoir. Il n'avait pas réussi à sauver l'honneur de son père, déchu de sa position favorable suite à l'échec du Ministère.<p>

S'il avait su les conséquences que son geste de l'époque aurait prises, s'il avait deviné que capturer Potter et ses potes aurait desservi Lucius... ses actes auraient-ils été différents ? Aurait-il résisté au plaisir d'humilier Potter, encore une fois ?

Dumbledore était mort. Et ce n'était pas Draco qui l'avait tué.

Dans la forêt noire à peine éclairée par la Lune, il avançait aux côtés de Rogue, silencieusement. L'assassin de Dumbledore. Son compagnon du soir était renfrogné, il n'émettait aucun son depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Poudlard. Il ne connaissait pas son parrain comme bavard, mais il avait tout de même fait son boulot à sa place. Ainsi, Rogue avait menti durant toutes ces années... Peut-être qu'il pouvait lui apprendre à mentir aussi.

Draco n'était pas encore marqué, il était censé l'être après cette première mission en solo. Le Seigneur voulait tester ses aptitudes... ou l'achever sans avoir la tâche ingrate de le faire de sa propre main. Les chances n'étaient pas minces pour qu'en tentant de tuer l'autre, Draco mourût. Il n'était après tout qu'un sorcier âgé de moins de 17 ans, sortant tout juste des B.U.S.E. (qu'il avait tous eus, avec 10 Optimal et un Effort exceptionnel), contre l'un des plus grands sorciers du monde, d'un âge respectable et d'une puissance inégalée. Un sorcier qui effrayait tous ses ennemis.

Il faisait froid. Le chemin jusqu'au Manoir était tortueux, Draco commençait à ressentir ce qu'il avait ressenti dans la Forêt interdite en Première année. Pourrait-il être heureux à nouveau, un jour ? Après tous ses actes, il craignait que son âme ne fût à jamais souillée. Avoir souhaité la mort de quelqu'un, plus fort que n'importe quoi d'autre, n'était-ce pas la pire pensée possible ?

« Merci, Severus.  
>– Je n'ai fait que mon devoir. »<p>

Cette Sixième année avait été si difficile à affronter... Il avait fait de Pansy une lueur dans sa vie, une lueur régulière, monotone et fade, mais dont il avait profité. Elle avait aperçu une part de sa détresse, mais elle n'en avait rien fait, et il lui était reconnaissant de ne pas être vive d'esprit. Du moins, pas sur ce point-là. Il s'était servi de ses amitiés utiles avec Crabbe et Goyle, dont les pères étaient amis avec le sien. Ils l'avaient aidé dans la mesure du possible, très peu en réalité, ils n'étaient pas capables de grandes actions. Surveiller, c'était déjà cela.

Avec le recul, il remarqua qu'il avait retrouvé à Serpentard la plupart de ses compagnons de jeu d'enfance. Des parents Mangemorts, pour la plupart d'entre eux, ou très riches, comme Zabini. L'exception qu'il avait rencontrée était Greengrass. Pas que leur famille ne fût pas riche, mais elle avait une conception de l'argent différente. L'argent ne faisait pas le bonheur, il y contribuait seulement.

Il avait cru être seul, au début. Sans Ron, sans une oreille attentive, il était perdu dans l'immensité des tâches qu'il avait à accomplir. La perte de son amant l'avait déchiré, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. C'était lui qui l'avait choisie. Être conscient d'une douleur future ne l'atténuait pas pour autant. Il avait souffert. Il l'avait mérité. Il n'avait pas à tomber amoureux, encore moins d'un Weasley. Le fait qu'il fût un garçon importait finalement peu. Les grandes familles sorcières étaient accoutumées à ces écarts de conduite, seulement s'ils étaient secrets.

Mais Daphne... elle avait su se révéler une véritable amie. Elle était amie avec Nott, au début, ne faisant pas partie de ceux qui idolâtraient Draco. Elle s'était révélé être une sorcière intelligente, logique et pleine de bon sens, qualités qui plaisaient énormément à Draco. Sa discrétion lui servait, mais sa sœur, Astoria, était plus dissipée, avait plus de caractère. Il aimait bien cette petite.

Pourtant, il s'était entiché de la grande, en toute amitié. Au départ simples partenaires de travail, ils avaient évolué en un complexe mélange d'admiration, taquineries et intérêts bien placés. Il ne lui montrait pas le véritable Draco, pas entièrement. Certes, elle avait accès à ses doutes, mais c'était bien tout. Au moins, Mimi Geignarde ne posait pas de questions, ne le jugeait pas lorsqu'il avait ses faiblesses lacrymales.

Il fallait avouer, sur un point plus personnel, que coucher avec Daphne était bien plus intéressant que les gestes machinaux qu'il octroyait à Pansy. Ils ne s'aimaient pas, ils se rendaient service, sans compter que Daphne détestait profondément Pansy. Ils étaient tous les deux satisfaits de leur situation, même s'ils ne le criaient pas sous tous les toits.

Lucius les attendait dans le Salon Vert. Severus eut droit à un verre de brandy, il préférait les alcools matures et moldus, tandis que Draco se servit un Whisky Pur Feu. Le regard appréciateur de son père l'étonna grandement : il aurait dû être déçu de ses actions. Il comprit qu'il n'aurait pas dû devenir un assassin, et cette pensée lui réchauffa le cœur.

« Maître Draco, quelqu'un vous attend dans le Petit Salon. »  
>À cette mention, Lucius se leva et accompagna son fils dans l'autre aile du Manoir. Narcissa resta avec Severus, ils étaient lancés dans une discussion sur les artefacts magiques.<p>

Plus Draco y pensait, plus l'évidence devenait claire. Il devait rompre avec Pansy, il n'en pouvait plus, c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Il avait essayé durant deux années, il estimait avoir fait sa part de bonnes actions. Il ne se sentait plus à l'aise en sa présence, et sa mère avait raison, il ne l'aimait pas. Et pour une fois, il serait bon qu'il fût honnête.

« Tiens, Greengrass ! Je pensais justement à toi.  
>– Et à quoi pensais-tu exactement, mon petit Malfoy ?<br>– Que dirais-tu si je te le montrais, dans ma chambre, au lieu d'en parler ?  
>– Mon père est dans la pièce d'à côté. Avec ton père. »<p>

Sa mère devait avoir cette idée en tête lorsqu'elle lui avait suggéré de rompre avec Parkinson. Un mariage avec Greengrass. Elle avait raison, Pansy était trop faible pour lui, et la famille Greengrass un bien meilleur parti, ne serait-ce qu'au niveau financier. Et Draco, bien qu'il fût loin d'être amoureux, ressentit une allégresse indicible à cette idée.

Oui, il était ami avec Pansy avant qu'ils ne se décidassent à former un couple. Leur relation n'avait pas été bénéfique pour lui, au lieu de le rendre libre elle l'avait étouffé. Peut-être était-ce dû à sa relation cachée avec Ron. Aujourd'hui, il ne l'estimait plus. Il reportait sans doute sur elle ce qu'elle n'avait pas mérité, un sentiment de mépris intense. Il se dégoûtait lui-même, parfois.

« Draco, tu es célibataire et sur le point d'être majeur.  
>– Oui, Père.<br>– Ta mère et moi avons décidé qu'il serait temps pour toi de te fiancer. »

Astoria. Ils avaient décidé qu'Astoria serait sa femme. La petite, frêle, délicate Astoria.

Les enfants furent congédiés, Draco et Daphne se refugièrent dans la chambre somptueuse du Serpentard. Allongé sur son lit, les yeux rivés sur le miroir au plafond, Draco était pensif. Daphne, elle, avait pris place à ses côtés, et jouait avec les manches de sa robe. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui demander.

« Pourquoi pas toi ?  
>– Ma sœur est fragile, Draco. Elle est bien plus intéressante que la petite effrontée que tu as eu l'occasion de voir à Poudlard. Tu t'entendras bien avec elle.<br>– Mais pourquoi pas toi ?  
>– Je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi, moi. »<p>

Elle eut un sourire désabusé, et murmura un pardon. Ce ne devait pas être une information plaisante pour lui, bien qu'elle sût qu'il ne ressentait rien pour elle. Il était fier, elle venait de heurter son ego. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne surent quoi penser de la situation. Elle savait depuis quelques mois déjà que cette histoire se tramait dans le dos de Draco. Elle avait continué à le fréquenter, il lui plaisait. Mais elle ne savait pas que leur père leur demanderait, à Astoria et elle, de choisir. Il lui paraissait logique que ce fût elle, la femme de Draco.

Et elle avait laissé sa petite sœur. Draco tenta de la raisonner, encore une fois, de comprendre les raisons qui l'avaient motivée. Il ne connaissait pas Astoria, il s'aventurait encore une fois en terrain inconnu ! Il ne voulait pas d'une relation insatisfaisante. Mais il ne comprenait pas qu'il n'aurait jamais de relation satisfaisante avec une fille, alors que Daphne l'avait deviné.

Il était venu la voir après l'acte de Potter, son agression dans les toilettes. Il lui avait confié ce qui s'était passé, qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ennemi lui manifestait une haine aussi directe. Jamais Harry Potter n'avait osé s'attaquer physiquement à Draco, jamais Draco n'avait pensé à une telle ignominie. Ce n'était pas le style de l'Élu.

Daphne savait que les ennemis étaient ceux qui se connaissaient paradoxalement le mieux, elle-même savait comment blesser Pansy. Mais personne ne connaissait mieux Harry Potter que Draco, elle en était presque certaine. Et elle ne voulait pas interférer, elle ne l'aimait pas assez pour faire barrage.

Draco n'aimait pas les filles. Mais il ne le savait pas.

« C'est probablement la dernière fois que nous nous voyons, alors.  
>– Oui, mon petit Malfoy.<br>– Fêtons cela une dernière fois.  
>– Tu en profiteras pour me montrer à quoi tu pensais...<br>– Elle ne saura jamais, nous sommes d'accord ? »

Pansy ne saurait jamais que son amour de jeunesse l'avait trompée deux fois, qu'un Gryffondor traître à son sang avait un jour volé son cœur, que son ennemie Serpentarde avait un jour volé son corps.

Astoria ne saurait jamais rien.

* * *

><p>Toute question ou toute remarque est la bienvenue.<p>

_Posté le 26/08/2011._


	11. Bonus 3 : L'amour

**Disclaimer** : aux dernières nouvelles, je ne suis pas blonde. J. K. Rowling, elle, l'est.

**Note de l'auteur **: J'aime apparemment tellement cette fiction, qui était au départ un défi, que j'accumule les chapitres bonus ! Je tiens à remercier profondément **Oorange** pour son soutien et son aide très précieuse. Et toujours une pensée pour **Amychu**.  
>J'emprunte deux répliques aux <em>Reliques de la Mort<em>, vous les remarquerez, elles sont en italique.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Harry n'avait pas eu le temps de ressentir de la terreur. Il avait récupéré le Diadème Perdu dans la Salle sur Demande, il avait fait face à Malfoy soutenu par ses deux acolytes, Crabbe et Goyle. Malfoy qu'il n'avait jamais vu aussi tendu auparavant, même pas lorsqu'il avait dû tuer Dumbledore.<p>

Il n'expliquait pas le sentiment de soulagement qui lui était venu, quelques jours après l'événement, lorsqu'il avait assimilé que ce n'était pas Malfoy qui l'avait tué. Peut-être qu'il était ravi de pouvoir imputer tous les maux à Rogue, qu'il était heureux de constater que Rogue avait toujours été une ordure de Mangemort, qu'il était soulagé de voir qu'il n'était pas aveuglé par les sentiments de son père et de Sirius. La frustration, la colère, la haine étaient cependant plus palpitantes.

Il avait attrapé le balai que Ron lui avait lancé, entendu la frayeur d'Hermione lorsqu'elle annonça que c'était un Feudeymon, enfourché sans plus attendre ce bout de bois enchanté pour fuir, haut. Son estomac fit un saut périlleux lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Draco était resté dans la Salle.

_« SI ON MEURT À CAUSE D'EUX, JE TE TUERAI, HARRY ! »  
><em>Mais si Draco mourait à cause de lui, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Et la vocifération de Ron lui arracha un rire bienvenu, une lueur d'espoir. Ron n'avait pas changé, et ne changerait jamais. Il était son meilleur ami, pour toujours. Malgré leurs disputes, malgré leur incompréhension mutuelle, Ron était présent et le serait encore.

S'il avait su que l'humour de Ron lui redonnerait de la joie dans ce moment funèbre, où il était passé à deux doigts de la mort... Il ne remercierait jamais assez le Destin pour cette rencontre dans le train. L'amitié était tout ce qui lui restait à présent.

Lorsqu'il sentit les bras forts de l'ancien attrapeur des Serpentards l'agripper, fort, son cœur monta subitement dans sa gorge.

Il avait oublié qu'il était marqué.

En fait, il avait beaucoup oublié de son ennemi « d'avant ». L'ennemi de ses années plus insouciantes. Le petit morveux, fils à papa, qui l'avait tant obsédé durant cette Sixième année, tant et si bien que parfois, il n'en dormait plus. Il faillit même manquer le début d'un match de Quidditch ! À cette pensée, la nostalgie le frappa de plein fouet, il perdit un instant le contrôle ferme de son balai. Il avait beaucoup oublié, mais ce n'était pas plus mal : il ne voulait pas se souvenir.

Porté par l'adrénaline et l'allégresse que la destruction du Diadème a apportées, Harry se mit immédiatement à la recherche de Nagini. Il traversa les couloirs de Poudlard, dévala les escaliers avec ses amis, sa cape d'invisibilité, tomba dans le champ de bataille, courut à travers le parc, sauta par-dessus les obstacles, évita les multiples combattants, croisa le regard gris de Malfoy.

Pendant quelques secondes, Harry se souvint à nouveau. Ils se fixèrent, conscients qu'ils ne se reverraient peut-être plus jamais, inconscients des sortilèges qui les frôlaient. Et puis, Harry le vit, ce sort menaçant, et il le dévia d'un coup de baguette magique. Malfoy lui fit un signe de tête, et Harry continua son chemin.

Comme si de rien n'était.

La pensée qu'il n'allait vraiment plus avoir Draco Malfoy comme ennemi lui laissa un sentiment étrange. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait quitté son enfance, mais il avait toujours considéré Poudlard comme sa maison, et peu importait qu'il eût détesté Malfoy, il faisait partie du paysage, et savoir qu'il ne le reverrait pas, c'était comme quitter définitivement sa maison d'enfance.

Il avait grandi, il aurait sa propre maison, il aurait sa femme Ginny, il aurait ses enfants. Pourquoi se sentait-il mélancolique de quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais eu ? Malfoy était une ordure, c'était vrai et ça le serait toujours. Harry divaguait.

Il se reconcentra sur sa quête, Nagini, Voldemort, et enfouit bien profondément dans ses pensées Draco et son regard gris.

**oOo**

Harry se trouvait allongé sur le sol. Enfin, il y avait plus exactement été projeté, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas, au moins il était vivant. Il respirait avec peine, mais silencieusement. Tout ce qui lui fallait, c'était quelques minutes de pause, de quoi se reprendre.

C'était Narcissa Malfoy qui allait vérifier s'il était vraiment mort. Il ne savait pas quoi penser, parce que l'épisode du Manoir l'avait mis en confiance, mais si Voldemort savait qu'il n'était pas mort, cela engendrerait quelques coups encore. Il fallait que la mère de son ennemi le déclarât décédé, c'était une condition nécessaire à l'établissement de son plan.

_« Est-ce que Draco est vivant ? Est-ce qu'il est au château ?  
><em>_– Oui. »_

Harry avait de la peine à parler, mais ce souffle était suffisant pour elle. Il comprit instantanément que la mère de Draco était entièrement dévouée à son fils, que Draco avait reçu de l'amour de la part de sa mère, et probablement de son père. Il ressentit une pointe de jalousie, quelques instants. Sa mère, si elle était encore vivante...

Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à sa mère.

Il avait un Voldemort à tuer, tout de même. « Aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit. » S'il avait été angoissé par cette assertion un jour, il ne l'était plus à présent. Il n'avait pas peur de la mort, c'était inutile de craindre la mort, mais l'autre la voyait comme le pire scénario possible. Après tout, il se croyait immortel. Il ne l'était plus, tous les Horcruxes avaient été détruits.

Harry avait quand même des amis en béton.

Il les aimait, plus que tout.

Et cette simple pensée lui redonna le courage.

* * *

><p>Toute question ou toute remarque est la bienvenue.<p>

_Posté le 02/09/2011._


	12. Bonus 4 : Le futur

**Disclaimer** : aux dernières nouvelles, je ne suis pas blonde. J. K. Rowling, elle, l'est.

**Note de l'auteur **: Voici un "long" bonus, qui prend place juste après la guerre. Il met en place, doucement, la relation entre Ron et Hermione. Merci, ma petite **Amychu**, pour tes remarques toujours constructives. Une pensée également pour **Oorange** et sa lecture attentive. (Et désolée pour la mise à jour légèrement en retard par rapport à d'habitude, la prépa' a repris et je viens de fêter mes 20 ans !)

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>L'angoisse ne faisait plus partie du quotidien de Ron et Hermione. À l'instant présent, ils étaient l'apparence même de la tranquillité : assis dans le jardin du Terrier, buvant un jus de citrouille, sous le soleil de l'été approchant, un soleil qu'ils avaient tant attendu ! Ils s'étaient détendus, le journal à la main, souriant devant les bonnes nouvelles, grimaçant devant les moins bonnes.<p>

Ils ne se posaient pas beaucoup de questions, se contentant de vivre leur relation naissante, de profiter du fait d'être avec l'autre. Quelque part dans la maison, Harry et Ginny faisaient sûrement de même... Ils se ressourçaient, tranquillement, chez les Weasley.

La guerre, qui avait pris fin deux semaines plus tôt, les avait vidés de toute énergie. De tous les pleurs qu'ils étaient capables de rendre. De toutes les réjouissances dont ils auraient pu se contenter. Les larmes qu'ils avaient versées, les sourires qu'on leur avait pris, rien ne suffirait jamais pour combler ce creux en eux. Les mots n'avaient plus aucun sens.

Fred était parti.

Alors ils avaient appris, vite, à ne pas se poser de questions, et à vivre, à profiter. Il n'aurait certainement pas voulu que sa famille mourût avec lui. Et George, George... comment allait-il survivre sans la moitié de son âme ? comment allait-il continuer à marcher sans chercher à sentir l'autre ? comment allait-il rire si l'autre n'était pas là pour l'entendre ? Il faisait noir. Il ferait toujours un peu trop noir.

Hermione s'était rendue en Australie la veille, pour retrouver ses parents et lever le sortilège qui avait fait d'eux des nouvelles personnes. Cela avait été un tel soulagement pour elle, de la même manière que les ensorceler avait été si difficile. Ron l'avait accompagnée, ils avaient profité de plusieurs Portoloins et visité quelques pays, la Russie où il faisait froid, ses églises particulières mais belles, la Chine où il faisait chaud, ses paysages apaisants. Ils recommenceraient, pour sûr.

Les parents d'Hermione étaient dans le salon, avec ceux de Ron. Arthur était ravi de pouvoir discuter avec eux plus longuement, et l'hospitalité de Molly n'était plus à prouver, elle adorait cuisiner pour ses invités. Ils avaient élu refuge chez les Weasley le temps de retrouver une maison, ce qui ne serait pas si difficile. L'agitation engendrée était d'autant plus bienvenue.

Harry aussi, était quelque part dans la maison, probablement au troisième étage, dans la chambre de Ginny. Ils rattrapaient le temps perdu, et personne ne pensait à les en empêcher. Molly avait encore préparé le lit dans la chambre de Ginny pour Hermione, et celui pour Harry dans la chambre de Ron, mais les enfants étaient complices, assez pour échanger leurs lits, et leur mère n'en avait apparemment rien deviné.

Les innocences amoureuses s'envolaient aussi, après les duretés de la guerre. C'était des douceurs qu'ils voulaient déguster, tranquillement, et longtemps. Très longuement.

Bill et Fleur leur avaient rendu visite, quelques jours plus tôt. Ron soupçonnait sa mère de ne pas avoir aimé l'épouse de Bill en partie parce que c'était (justement) son épouse, et qu'elle n'avait pas accepté de voir son grand fils quitter la maison. Elle était devenue très proche de sa belle-fille, le problème était donc réglé. Bill semblait mieux se porter, et Fleur était toujours aussi belle. Leur enfant promettait d'être magnifique !

Quant à Charlie, il avait eu besoin de rester une semaine après la Bataille à Poudlard ils avaient tous besoin de se soutenir. Il travaillait toujours en tant que soigneur de dragons, dans une réserve en Roumanie. Hermione s'était amusée de voir à quel point Charlie était encore couvé par sa mère. Il était retourné au travail, et à vrai dire il manquait un peu à Hermione. Leur routine était devenue plaisante. Elle l'aimait beaucoup, il était drôle, très beau (il fallait se l'avouer), et sa passion pour les animaux lui était familière.

Percy s'était installé à Londres, et trop occupé par son travail, il n'avait pas jugé bon de revenir au Terrier. C'est que monsieur travaillait au Ministère, dirigé par Kingsley Shackelbolt, dans le Département des transports magiques, et il avait toujours privilégié son travail. Et, d'après Charlie, sa nouvelle petite amie, Audrey. Et, d'après Hermione, il faisait son deuil seul.

Ron et Hermione parlaient des frères Weasley, à demi-mots lorsqu'ils évoquèrent Fred et George. Ils ne purent continuer.

Alors, ils rouvrirent la Gazette du Sorcier, pour voir les mariages annoncés de leurs amis. Avec le sourire. Un peu de lumière.

« Tiens, regarde Ron, Dean se marie avec Parvati !  
>– C'est vrai, je crois qu'il la considérait comme la plus jolie fille de Poudlard.<br>– Ah ? Et Lavande et Seamus se marient aussi.  
>– Ils se sont mis ensemble quand nous étions en chasse des Horcruxes, rien de bien étonnant. »<p>

Il percevait l'acuité du regard de sa petite amie, la douceur de son demi-sourire. Elle était vraiment belle, tellement qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'était lui qu'elle avait choisi, elle, la brillante sorcière. Il se sentait stupide d'avoir ignoré ses sentiments pour elle, l'année dernière, d'avoir cru qu'ils n'étaient qu'amis. « Mieux vaut tard que jamais », c'était ce qu'Hermione lui avait dit quand il lui en avait parlé.

Lavande était son ex, mais il se moquait éperdument de la personne avec qui elle se mariait. Enfin, dans le cas précis, pas tant que cela, puisque Seamus était son ami. Ils allaient probablement recevoir une invitation. Mais il ne ressentait rien pour elle, tout au plus une vague indifférence. Elle l'avait trop énervé durant leur superficielle relation pour qu'il puisse la voir comme une amie, alors qu'ils n'avaient jamais réellement discuté avant.

Et si Hermione avait besoin d'être rassurée, c'était qu'ils s'étaient trompés, tous les deux. Avec une once de reproche dans la voix, il lui fit cette remarque, mais elle la balaya d'une main. Ce qu'elle voulait vraiment savoir ne concernait pas Lavande, mais plutôt Draco.

Il lui aurait menti s'il lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait jamais repensé. C'était la vérité, il avait aimé le Serpentard, complètement, durant une période qui lui était apparue comme un merveilleux interlude. Les premiers émois amoureux, les premières hésitations, les premières souffrances du cœur. Mais il avait réellement enterré cette époque de sa jeunesse, il avait l'impression que cela s'était déroulé des années auparavant. Seules deux années s'étaient écoulées, mais tant de choses avaient changé...

La moue de sa petite amie ne s'était pas adoucie. Alors, Ron éclata de rire, il trouvait cela mignon mais terriblement agaçant, parce qu'il savait que c'était son côté « Miss-je-sais-tout » qui ressurgissait à cet instant-là.

« Dis-moi, que ressens-tu pour Viktor ?  
>– Une douce nostalgie, je suis fière de lui, contente du souvenir de ce que nous avons partagé.<br>– C'est plus ou moins ce que je ressens pour Draco. Sans la fierté. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit.  
>– Oui mais... c'est un homme, lui. Et moi...<br>– Ce n'est pas l'homme que j'ai aimé en lui, c'est la personne. Toi... je t'aimerai toujours, Hermione. »

C'était une promesse qu'il ressentait dans toutes les fibres de son corps, à l'instant où il avait prononcé ces paroles. C'était une certitude qu'il voulait conserver jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, depuis le moment où ils s'étaient trouvés.

Parfois, l'amour semblait tellement simple. Il lui suffisait de regarder ses parents, de jeter un œil sur ce qui les unissait après tant d'années. L'amour véritable était possible, et il y croyait. Rien ni personne ne pourrait détruire son couple avec Hermione. Rassurés, ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, heureux d'être en vie, tous les deux.

Et lorsque Harry et Ginny les rejoignirent, ils se contentèrent, tous les quatre, d'être ensemble.

C'était le meilleur cadeau qui leur avait été offert depuis des mois.

**oOo**

Août touchait à sa fin. Et une nouvelle et légère appréhension avait éclaté dans l'esprit d'Hermione, dont elle n'osait pas faire part à son petit ami. Ils avaient passé un été merveilleux. Ses parents avaient acquis une nouvelle demeure près de Loutry Ste Chaspoule, le village des Weasley. Elle avait ainsi pu passer un très bel été avec ses parents, rattrapant le temps perdu, tout en restant avec son petit ami.

Harry, lui, n'était pas retourné dans le 12, square Grimmaurd. Il avait partagé son temps entre le Terrier, la maison des Granger (Hermione était tout de même sa meilleure amie, et il fallait que ses parents le rencontrent !) et la recherche d'appartements à Londres. Il était sur le point de signer pour son tout nouvel appartement, mais il n'avait pas l'air si impatient que cela de prendre son envol.

Et Hermione ne l'était pas du tout. Ses amis et elle n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé de ce qu'ils _allaient_ faire. Sa crainte du futur ne s'était pas complètement dissipée, et elle dut se faire violence pour se promettre que le jour même, elle se réunirait officieusement avec ses trois amis pour en parler. Elle ne pouvait pas ne pas savoir. Elle ne le supporterait pas.

Elle passa la matinée à tourner chez elle comme un lion en cage. Elle sortit pour ne pas imposer ce stress supplémentaire à ses parents, allant même faire un tour à Londres et sur le Chemin de Traverse, sans succès. Mais ce fut là qu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle voulait vraiment faire, et qui lui était logique : retourner à Poudlard, faire une Septième année, et obtenir ses A.S.P.I.C., comme la sorcière douée qu'elle était. Ce fut une révélation peu surprenante, compte tenu de ses aptitudes pour les études...

Elle transplana chez Ron, sûre d'y trouver également Harry et Ginny, à moins qu'ils n'aient subitement décidé de s'enfuir à l'autre bout du pays pour un peu de tourisme. Harry l'avait fait, plus tôt durant le mois, alors elle s'attendait désormais à toute lubie !

« Hermione ? Je ne t'attendais pas avant ce soir !  
>– Bonjour Mrs. Weasley, j'espère ne pas vous déranger.<br>– Voyons, tu ne me déranges jamais ma chérie ! Mais les hommes sont tous partis pêcher ce matin, et Ginny est partie voir Luna. Si tu veux, tu peux les attendre, ou aller chez Luna, elle vit de l'autre côté de la colline. Au fait, tu restes dîner avec nous ? Tu veux inviter tes parents ? »

La mère de Ron avait toujours été aimable, elle avait même avoué un jour la considérer comme un membre de la famille, et c'était elle qui avait été la plus enthousiaste lorsque Ron et elle avaient annoncé leur couple. Même Ginny, prompte à se réjouir, et Harry, soulagé que les tensions éclatassent enfin, n'avaient pas montré tant de joie à cette idée. Peut-être qu'ils ne craignaient pas, eux, que Ron se mariât avec n'importe qui.

Elle préféra s'installer dans le jardin, _Sorcière Hebdo_ en main. Elle ne lisait jamais cette revue, mais puisqu'elle avait entièrement terminé l'édition du jour de la _Gazette des Sorciers_, que le _Chicaneur_ était déjà passé sous ses yeux dévoreurs, qu'elle n'avait aucunement envie de potasser un bouquin lourd pour la rentrée ou de lire un roman quelconque, il ne lui restait plus de choix.

Elle fut surprise de constater que les noces de Malfoy avec Greengrass s'étaient faites dans une relative discrétion, compte tenu de ce qu'elle avait attendu de cette famille. Les photographies étaient belles, Hermione pouvait presque sentir la joie d'Astoria (n'était-elle pas la sœur de Daphne ?) et la quiétude de Draco, à travers leurs sourires discrets. Elle était sincèrement heureuse pour lui, et songeait à lui envoyer un hibou de félicitations.

Malgré les atrocités qu'il avait pu commettre, elle était persuadée qu'il n'avait jamais tué personne, seulement voulu, et échoué. Et cet échec le rendait plus humain, moins « Malfoy ». Certes, il avait différé de son père vers la fin de sa scolarité, ne serait-ce qu'en ne l'insultant plus et en se pavanant moins, mais elle ne savait pas si ses idées restaient les mêmes, au fond. Elle s'en moquait il était un de ses camarades qui connaissait enfin le bonheur après la guerre, il méritait un nouveau départ. Elle se mit à la recherche d'une plume et d'un parchemin.

Elle ne savait pas comment l'écrire, elle avait tellement de choses à lui faire comprendre, le fait qu'elle lui pardonnait pour avoir été un véritable goujat durant leur scolarité, qu'elle comprenait à quel point cela avait pu être difficile pour lui de s'allier à Voldemort, qu'elle lui souhaitait tout le bonheur possible à présent.

Alors qu'elle raturait, écrivait, griffonnait, les garçons rentrèrent de la pêche. Plongée dans sa lettre, elle ne remarqua pas Ron lorsqu'il se pencha discrètement par-dessus son épaule.

« Alors, on écrit des lettres d'amour dans mon dos, Hermione Jean Granger ?  
>– Ron ? Vous êtes rentrés ? Tu m'as fait peur ! »<p>

Elle n'avait pas pu empêcher ses réflexes de faire disparaître par un _Evanesco_ non formulé ce qu'elle faisait, ce qui la rendait d'autant plus coupable, alors qu'à son avis, son petit ami se fichait éperdument de ce qu'elle faisait, il la taquinait simplement. Elle s'en voulut d'être si réactive.

« Tiens, Malfoy marié à Greengrass ? Oh, je croyais qu'il était avec Daphne, à l'époque.  
>– Oui, moi aussi. Tu n'es pas rentré avec Harry ?<br>– Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? Ne mens pas, je sais que quelque chose te perturbe. »

Ron avait replié le magazine sur ses genoux, et la fixait de ses yeux bleus. Elle se sentit horriblement coupable, et parfaitement mal à l'aise. Elle choisit la fuite, se rendant dans la cuisine afin de chercher un en-cas, avant de se sermonner pour son attitude si anti-Gryffondorienne. Lorsqu'elle revint dans le jardin, Ron l'attendait toujours.

« C'était vraiment des lettres d'amour que tu écrivais ?  
>– Ne sois pas stupide.<br>– Alors dis-moi ce qu'il se passe avant que je commence à imaginer les pires choses ! »

Ron était en colère, elle le sentait tout autant qu'elle le voyait. Mais elle se taisait, encore, ne sachant comment poser sa question. L'arrivée de Harry et Ginny la soulagea, ils étaient tous présents, elle pouvait enfin leur demander.

« Vous comptez faire quoi à la rentrée ?  
>– Retourner à Poudlard, il faut bien que je passe mes B.U.S.E. en septembre ! Et Luna aussi, d'ailleurs. Avec la mort de... Bref, on n'a pas pu les passer.<br>– Kingsley m'a invité à rejoindre le Bureau des Aurors, j'ai passé le test il y a une semaine et réussi, je voulais vous faire la surprise mais j'ai eu la lettre ce matin ! Je n'aurai pas besoin de passer les trois ans d'apprentissage, en fait j'aurai des cours particuliers pour me mettre à niveau, notamment en Potions.  
>– Oh Harry, je n'imaginais pas une autre carrière pour toi, sauf peut-être celle d'Attrapeur au Quidditch, je suis tellement contente !<br>– Et toi, Hermione ? »

Elle regarda Ron, qui lui avait posé la question, et elle n'y arriva pas, elle ne parvint pas à le laisser si loin d'elle, juste de l'autre côté de la petite table du jardin, elle eut envie de se serrer contre lui, elle eut besoin de le sentir contre elle. Ginny prit Harry par la main, elle avait compris qu'il se passait quelque chose dont elle n'avait pas envie d'être témoin. Ils comprendraient plus tard.

« Je ne veux pas te quitter.  
>– Mais on ne va pas se quitter !<br>– Je vais passer la première année de ma vie à Poudlard sans toi. Je ne sais pas...  
>– Ne pleure pas, Hermione... j'y ai pensé, moi aussi ça me brise le cœur, mais tu sais comme moi... je ne suis pas fait pour les études. »<p>

À travers les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, que la main de son amoureux effaçait doucement, elle percevait une légère lueur dans ses yeux, à lui. Peut-être qu'il avait dit la vérité, le jour où il avait avoué qu'il l'aimerait toujours. Et maintenant, elle se sentait stupide de s'être montée la tête pour si peu. Mais ça lui paraissait tellement... presque insurmontable, en vérité.

Voldemort, à côté, c'était du jus de citrouille.

« Je voudrais juste qu'on reste ensemble pour toujours.  
>– Mais on restera ensemble pour toujours, Hermignonne ! Arrête avec tes idées stupides, ça m'agace. J'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas confiance en notre couple. »<p>

Elle resta bouche bée, incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit, tandis que Ron se levait et allait probablement rejoindre sa sœur. Elle resta assise sous le soleil, ne sachant que faire. Ce n'était pas leur première dispute, loin de là, mais c'était le premier éclat de Ron concernant leur relation. Et il avait raison, elle avait des idées stupides. Elle avait pourtant confiance en eux, en lui, non ?

Pour tromper sa gêne et sa honte, elle termina le mot de félicitations pour le nouveau couple Malfoy et fit envoyer sa chouette, Mistigri, là où ils se trouvaient. Elle-même ne savait pas où Malfoy avait élu résidence, probablement au Manoir, mais elle ne savait pas exactement où il se trouvait.

Elle s'endormit sous le soleil, exténuée. Ce fut Ron qui vint la réveiller, par un petit baiser. C'était toujours Ron qui revenait s'excuser.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir crié dessus, j'aurais dû me douter que ce n'était pas contre moi, que tu avais juste peur, et que c'était normal. Et puis, moi aussi j'ai peur, un peu.  
>– C'est de ma faute, je devrais montrer plus de confiance. C'est juste... faire une année à Poudlard sans Harry et sans toi, après tout ce qu'on y a vécu, c'est une idée étrange.<br>– Tu es brillante Hermione. Tout ira bien, j'en suis convaincu. »

Il était temps de cesser de prévoir. L'amour n'avait pas besoin d'être encadré, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'une routine quelconque, ils se passeraient de promesses creuses et forcées. S'ils s'aimaient, c'était suffisant pour ne pas s'inquiéter.

Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent Harry et Ginny, dans la chambre de Ron, ils ressentirent une nouvelle fois le plaisir d'être ensemble.

C'était le plus beau cadeau qu'ils s'offraient pour les années à venir.

* * *

><p>Toute question ou toute remarque est la bienvenue.<p>

_Posté le 10/09/2011._


	13. Bonus 5 : Un désir

**Disclaimer** : aux dernières nouvelles, je ne suis pas blonde. J. K. Rowling, elle, l'est.

**Note de l'auteur **: Un saut dans le futur ! On rejoint l'épilogue, et ce pour les deux prochains (et derniers) bonus. Ici, une petite incursion chez Draco (mon amour). Et un Drarry qui se dessine... (On ne se refait pas.) (En parlant de Drarry, j'avance doucement dans ma prochaine publication...)

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Cela faisait des années que Draco n'avait pas foulé de ses pieds le quai 9 ¾, ce fameux quai d'où le Poudlard Express partait. C'était le début de sept années d'aventures, qu'il espérait calmes, pour son fils unique, pour Scorpius. Et Draco ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de se serrer, un petit peu, d'être inquiet pour sa progéniture.<p>

Cela faisait des années que Draco n'avait pas longuement séjourné en territoire anglais, cette terre où il a perdu tant de choses de sa vie, beaucoup trop. Il se réinstallait là, dans le Wiltshire, pour être plus proche de son fils. Et Draco ressentait cette forte appréhension, quoique stupide, de celui qui retourne dans son pays, de celui qui avait été ancien Mangemort.

Il avait quitté le Manoir Malfoy dès que ses affaires avaient été réglées, mais ses parents étaient restés. Potter avait été suffisamment clément pour leur éviter Azkaban. Une part de sa dette de sorcier envers Narcissa... Draco se sentait, lui, encore redevable de l'ancien Gryffondor. Il lui avait tout de même sauvé la vie sur le terrain, et évité de finir ses jours dans une cellule. Et lui, qu'avait-il fait ? Rien.

Il savait qu'il avait des chances de le croiser. Son fils aîné, James (comme le père, quelle imagination !) était entré à Poudlard quelques années plus tôt, selon les tabloïds, et son cadet y entrait cette année. Il avait vu des photographies, et était frappé de la ressemblance d'avec le Harry Potter que lui-même avait connu. Albus Severus Potter. Il eut un frisson en repensant à ses années lycée, à celui qu'il avait détesté de toute son âme. Plus que Voldemort, même.

Il s'y attendait. Cela n'empêcha pas son cœur d'entamer une chute libre dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il croisa le regard vert de son ennemi d'antan. Puis les cheveux roux des Weasley. Puis le sourire aimable d'Hermione. Oh, il l'avait oublié, ce sourire qui lui avait donné des papillons dans le ventre à une très courte époque. Et ces yeux verts si profonds qui le transperçaient sans même le vouloir étaient insupportables. Et lorsqu'il saisit un éclair de cheveux roux, il finit par les saluer timidement et par détourner la tête.

Le Trio d'Or. Toujours ensemble, apparemment. Avec la petite sœur de Ron. Le quatuor parfait. Le couple parfait, s'il osait. Elle, après une carrière renommée dans le Quidditch, s'était reconvertie en chroniqueuse à succès après la naissance d'Albus. Lui, meilleur Auror de sa génération (en toute logique), avait allégé ses horaires pour pouvoir être au plus près de sa famille. Amoureux comme tout, ils en étaient nauséeux.

Il les avait maudits. Bien sûr qu'il les avait haïs, de tout son être. Mais sous la haine émoussée qu'il portait à Potter, avec toutes ces années passées loin de lui, il avait deviné un autre sentiment. Le manque. Cela lui manquait de ne pas pouvoir insulter sa tête de citrouille tous les jours. Il le voyait très souvent, beaucoup plus que nécessaire, dans les journaux, les magazines, les médias divers et variés. La célébrité ne l'avait pas quitté.

Potter lui manquait. C'était incroyable, mais c'était la vérité. Enfin, c'était plutôt les échanges verbaux, le sentiment d'exister, la sensation de frapper l'esprit. Tout, plutôt que cet état amorphe dans lequel il était plongé depuis presque vingt ans.

Sa femme n'avait jamais rien su. Astoria était restée dans l'ignorance saine des jeunes femmes innocentes, inconsciente des tourments intérieurs de Draco. Leur couple paraissait solide, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. L'apparence. Il avait l'air de l'aimer, il lui donnait l'impression d'être aimée, et elle n'avait jamais cherché plus loin. Jamais, malgré les nuits qu'il passait en dehors du lit conjugal, malgré les hiboux qui lui arrivaient parfois le soir, malgré les absences répétées « pour le travail ».

Draco n'aimait pas Astoria comme elle aurait voulu être aimée, comme ses parents s'étaient aimés. Il avait une affection si grande pour elle, une envie si forte de la protéger. Pas la passion, mais c'était suffisant pour eux. La passion, il l'avait réservée à Ron, à la bonne vieille époque. Cette étincelle vivante s'était consumée dans le cœur de Draco, ne laissant qu'une trace infime, un brasier éteint.

C'était mentir que de dire que le blond ressentait encore quelque chose pour le roux. Il n'avait pas mal vieilli, il était même plutôt beau, mais aucun sursaut ne vint perturber la contemplation tranquille de Draco. Hermione et lui formaient un couple naturel, ils étaient destinés à être ensemble. Il les avait bien observés, à Poudlard. Après tout, on connaît toujours mieux ses ennemis.

Il n'avait jamais partagé ses souvenirs avec Astoria, bien qu'elle lui eût souvent demandé de lui conter sa jeunesse. Quelle jeunesse ? mourait-il d'envie de répondre. La jeunesse envolée, dégradée, souillée. Tout au plus avait-il consenti à lui parler de Pansy Parkinson. Leur relation amoureuse avait détruit son amitié pour elle. Il avait inventé des anecdotes, transformé des moments passés avec Ron, allant même jusqu'à sourire de ses souvenirs.

Il ne s'attendait pas à la cascade de souvenirs irréfrénables qui le submergeait.

« Papa ? Tout va bien ?  
>– Oui mon petit. C'est juste que... tu vas me manquer.<br>– Vous aussi, vous allez me manquer. »

Son fils, sa merveille, sa fierté. Son petit Scorpius. Qui quittait la demeure familiale de Fontainebleau pour le Château de Poudlard. Qui allait probablement fréquenter l'un des Potter-Weasley, nombreux comme ils étaient. Son petit, qui avait encore peur de l'orage, qui se blottissait encore contre lui pour un câlin consolateur. Il n'en pouvait plus de sentir son cœur se serrer, ses intestins se tordre. Il craignait que son fils se sente mal, seul.

Il n'avait jamais fréquenté aucun futur élève de Poudlard de son âge. La France était un pays merveilleux, Fontainebleau une ville superbe, mais très peu d'Anglais y vivaient, encore moins des sorciers avec des enfants. Il était allé dans une école privée moldue, parce que Draco l'avait imposé. Il s'y était plu. Draco espérait que son fils se plût tout autant à Poudlard, là où Astoria et lui avaient grandi.

Lorsqu'il se retourna vers le train, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la fille de Ron, Rose, dans les bras de ses parents. Et c'est là qu'il le vit vraiment. Harry Potter, agenouillé, rassurant son fils. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se détacha de cette vision hypnotisante. Son propre fils montait dans un wagon, avec un dernier signe de la main. Il se blottit contre sa femme, il l'embrassa doucement, et il profita de la sensation magique d'être à nouveau en Angleterre, et pour longtemps.

Quoi qu'il en dît, cela lui avait manqué.

Ils regardèrent tous le train partir au loin. Astoria amorça un mouvement vers la gare moldue, mais Draco resta en retrait. Elle l'interrogea du regard, mais il lui dit qu'il la rejoindrait plus tard, et comme d'habitude, elle ne discuta pas. Encore une de ses absences, probablement. Elle ne remarqua pas que Harry Potter était debout sur le quai, lui aussi. Elle s'éloigna de sa démarche naturelle, gracieuse comme le sourire qu'elle arborait sur ses lèvres.

Harry Potter. Un pli au coin des lèvres. Seul.

« Bonjour Potter.  
>– Malfoy. Ton fils va à Poudlard pour la première fois ?<br>– Scorpius, oui. Albus aussi, je présume.  
>– Peut-être deux futurs Serpentards. Ne me regarde pas comme ça Malfoy, mon fils pourra bien aller où il veut, tant qu'il est heureux.<br>– Oui, je sais, mais Serpentard ?  
>– J'ai failli y aller aussi. »<p>

Draco étouffa une exclamation de surprise, ce qui fit rire l'ancien Gryffondor. Il fut surpris et dégoûté de constater qu'il était content d'avoir fait rire son ennemi d'antan, et pas à ses dépens, pour la toute première fois. Les choses auraient-elles été différentes si Potter n'avait pas choisi sa Maison ?

Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ce passé-là. Il ne ressentait plus la haine indéfectible transmise par son père, le ressentiment du jeune garçon qui avait vu sa main refusée, tout ce qui restait était le regret. Celui de ne pas avoir fait mieux, d'avoir échoué dans le rôle du Serpentard qu'on aurait pu sauver, d'avoir failli à être entièrement du côté de Voldemort.

Sa vie entière était un échec. Il détourna les yeux quelques instants, gêné de se sentir si minable face au Héros. Ils étaient adultes à présent, au diable les regrets ! Il ne changerait jamais le passé.

Harry tendit sa main, Draco la fixa quelques secondes, avant de remonter dans les yeux verts. Ces magnifiques yeux verts qui l'avaient toujours fasciné. Son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite, sa gorge se fit légèrement plus sèche. Et sans savoir pourquoi, sans comprendre comment, il prit la main fermement et attira le Gryffondor pour une étreinte. Rapide, virile, mais une étreinte tout de même.

Il lui avait manqué. Son odeur n'avait pas changé.

La confusion se lisait sur les traits de l'autre. Alors que Draco sentait le vertige s'emparer de lui, un sourire de Harry l'apaisa immédiatement. Il n'eut pas le temps de de poser de questions ou de réagir négativement, son ancien ennemi venait de lui proposer de boire un verre.

« Je sais que ça n'a pas toujours été rose entre nous, mais c'est le moment pour recommencer.  
>– C'est toi et ton foutu complexe du Héros qui veut sauver tout le monde ? »<p>

À peine eut-il prononcé ces mots qu'il les regretta. Potter avait essayé d'être sympathique, et tout ce qu'il récoltait, c'était sa colère mal placée. Il avait toujours réussi à le mettre hors de lui, rien que par sa présence. Il retrouvait le garçon de Serpentard, sûr de lui qui voulait se faire remarquer par Celui-qui-a-survécu. Il ferma les yeux, marmonna une excuse et commença à s'éloigner.

Sans l'avoir prévu, Draco sentit une chaleur envahir tout son corps. Harry venait de poser sa main sur son épaule, de le rattraper. Et encore une fois, il laissa les mots lui échapper.

« Putain, tu me fais me sentir un peu vivant.  
>– Je te fais beaucoup d'effets, dis donc.<br>– Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié notre adolescence tourmentée, petit pote Potter.  
>– Jamais. »<p>

Ils se dévisagèrent. Cherchant à sonder l'âme de l'autre, la part de vérité dans les paroles. Vingt ans, c'était long. Mais les souvenirs d'enfance ne s'échappent jamais totalement.

Et pour la seconde fois de la journée, Draco eut envie de serrer ce corps contre lui, fort. De sentir le cœur battre, de se plonger dans son odeur. Désirs stupides. Il n'avait jamais pensé au Balafré de cette manière, et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait commencer. Même si...

« Oh, on me désire, Malfoy ? »

Le susnommé s'enfuit pour ne plus se retourner.

Bordel.

* * *

><p>Toute question ou toute remarque est la bienvenue.<p>

_Posté le 17/09/2011._


	14. Bonus 6 : Un départ

**Disclaimer** : aux dernières nouvelles, je ne suis pas blonde. J. K. Rowling, elle, l'est.

**Note de l'auteur **: Un autre point de vue à présent, un nouveau départ. Les répliques directement tirées des _Reliques de la Mort_ sont en italique (elles proviennent de l'épilogue). Merci à **Oorange**, encore une fois, pour les répliques et la lecture. Et des bisous tout doux à **Amychu**, pour sa réaction à ce chapitre. (Il reste encore un tout dernier bonus !)

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Il faisait légèrement froid, pour un matin de septembre. Les Weasley, ceux de Ron, se hâtaient à travers la gare pour rejoindre le quai sorcier. Ils avaient promis à Harry d'arriver un peu en avance, ils devaient déjeuner ensemble après de toute façon, mais il fallait croire que ce matin-là, rien n'était en faveur de Ron. Sa montre était cassée, et la voiture ne fonctionnait plus. Hermione et lui avaient dû pratiquer un transplanage d'escorte, après avoir réduit les bagages des enfants.<p>

Ils étaient arrivés à l'heure dite, mais après quelques peines. Cela dit, il était heureux de voir son meilleur ami après ces longues semaines. Harry était devenu Auror, et il rentrait tout juste d'une mission d'un mois et demi dans les plaines désertiques de Mongolie. Après la naissance de James, il était rare qu'il partît de chez lui plus d'un mois, mais quand Lily eut six ans, il reprit un rythme plus appuyé.

D'ordinaire, Ron et Harry faisaient partie de la même équipe, mais cette mission était solitaire, d'ailleurs le roux n'en savait pas plus sur ses modalités. Même les Aurors ont leurs secrets, il faut croire.

Ron ébouriffait les cheveux indisciplinés de James, Harry avait les mêmes et ça le ramenait à leur toute première fois dans le train. Ron était en pleine recherche désespérée d'un compartiment où il n'y aurait pas eu trop de monde. Les jumeaux l'avaient renvoyé ailleurs après lui avoir raconté que Harry Potter était le brun qu'ils avaient croisé un peu plus tôt, et il avait beau être sceptique, il voulait quand même savoir. C'était une légende vivante, quand même !

Il avait eu de la chance, le présumé Harry Potter était seul dans son compartiment, et ils avaient passé un long voyage à parler de la famille de Ron et de ce qui les attendrait à Poudlard. Une belle amitié, qui dure depuis trente ans à présent. Si Ron se laissait aller, il se sentirait presque ému.

C'était aussi là qu'il avait rencontré son arrogante et fière femme. Il ne l'avait pas beaucoup aimée au début, il faut dire qu'elle prenait tout le monde de haut ! Mais fréquenter Harry et Ron lui avait fait beaucoup de bien, elle s'était assouplie et n'était plus monomaniaque des règles. Elle était toujours la première de la promo', il ne fallait pas plaisanter avec cela, mais elle s'amusait de plus en plus. Ron eut un sourire ému. Elle était si belle !

Sa fille lui tenait la main. Sa jolie petite Rosie. Il ne voulait pas la lâcher, il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte loin de lui, à Poudlard. Il avait le cœur serré, la gorge nouée, les intestins tordus. Il voulait la protéger de tout, de tous. Il songea à demander à Albus, mais il se reprit. Il était stupide. Et comme d'habitude, pour cacher sa gêne, il fit de l'humour. Il était bon pour cela.

_« __Si tu n'es pas à Gryffondor, on te déshérite. Mais je ne veux pas te mettre la pression. »_

Rose le regarda avec toute la gravité dont elle était capable. Merlin, sa fille avait 11 ans et elle était déjà si mature ! Ce n'était pas entièrement étonnant, vu sa mère. Il lança un regard à sa femme, qui venait de le réprimander. Et un éclair de cheveux blonds attrapa son regard.

Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.

Il se souvenait encore du tout premier jour, lorsque ce gamin prétentieux était venu tendre sa main à Harry, et l'avait vue refusée. Cette insulte qui lui était restée en travers de la gorge, sa pauvreté d'alors. Ses enfants n'avaient pas à subir cela, heureusement. Le magasin de George avait suffisamment rapporté au début, et être Auror payait bien. C'était sa petite revanche sur son enfance.

Il se souvenait encore de la seule et unique fois où il lui dit « Je t'aime », allongé sur un lit, sous le choc de la potentielle trahison de son amant. Même si l'autre lui avait tourné le dos, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui dire. C'était le passé, ce cœur qui battait encore pour lui. Il avait Hermione à présent, et vingt ans avaient passé. C'était bien assez long pour oublier.

Il ne put s'empêcher de faire un signe à Harry. Tous les quatre, Hermione et Ginny, se tournèrent vers lui. Il avait changé. Il avait vieilli. Il avait l'air fatigué, mais heureux. Et sa femme, Astoria ! elle était si gracieuse dans sa robe, si légère dans sa démarche. Ils avaient l'air beaux, tous les trois. Ron se demanda si lui aussi, avec sa petite famille, avait l'air beau. Certes, certains se retournaient sur lui, parce qu'il avait été un combattant de la guerre, parce qu'il était le meilleur ami de Harry Potter. Et après ? Ses actes l'avaient forgé. Ses sentiments aussi.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute si l'homme dont il était tombé amoureux était parti dans le camp de Voldemort. Il n'avait rien fait pour. Avait-il seulement empêché cela ? Non. Non, il connaissait son ennemi, il savait qu'il avait fait un choix et qu'il ne reviendrait pas dessus. Il savait que sa famille était tout pour lui. Alors il l'avait laissé partir, oui. Il avait choisi d'être lâche et de laisser un bout de parchemin griffonné à la hâte. « C'est fini. »

Comment une aussi belle relation pouvait-elle prendre fin de cette manière ? Comment un amour si grand avait-il pu disparaître sans laisser aucune trace ? À l'époque, il aurait tout fait pour Draco. Draco lui avait demandé de garder le silence sur leur relation, d'accepter sa relation officielle avec Pansy. Aujourd'hui, le seul sentiment qui l'animait, c'était de la compassion.

Il l'avait détesté, c'était une partie du processus de guérison. Il s'était honteusement servi de Lavande et du fait qu'elle l'aimait. Mais sa relation avec Hermione avait tout changé. Il n'avait rien ressenti lorsqu'il avait vu que Malfoy se mariait avec Greengrass. Quelques jours plus tard, lorsqu'Hermione avait reçu un hibou de la part de Malfoy, il faillit s'énerver contre elle, contre sa gentillesse qui l'avait poussée à le féliciter pour son union. Il n'avait pas rien ressenti, il avait simplement voulu se le cacher. Il prit alors sur lui pour ne rien laisser paraître. Il n'avait pas envie d'une nouvelle dispute, pas avec elle, pas à propos de lui.

Aujourd'hui, il se sentait désolé pour son amant d'autrefois. Il n'avait pas mérité tout ce qui lui était arrivé. Il était trop jeune pour qu'on lui pût décemment lui demander de faire partie des Mangemorts, de tuer de sang-froid le plus grand sorcier du monde. Et même s'il ne rejetait pas toute la faute sur Lucius, il se sentait désolé.

Il lui tourna alors le dos, non sans jeter un regard au fils Malfoy, et tenta de détendre sa fille.

_« Arrange-toi pour être toujours meilleure que lui en classe, Rosie. Dieu merci, tu as hérité l'intelligence de ta mère. »_

Il se souvenait que Draco était le seul du lycée à vraiment pouvoir tenir tête, scolairement, à Hermione. Ils avaient été les deux à obtenir 10 Optimal et un Effort exceptionnel aux B.U.S.E., même les Serdaigles n'avaient pas mieux fait. Il estimait que Scorpius avait hérité de son père. C'était une constante chez les Malfoy, ça.

Ignorant la remarque de sa femme, qui le réprimandait sur son immaturité, il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter : _« Ne sois quand même pas trop amie avec lui, Rosie. Grand-père Weasley ne te le pardonnerait jamais si tu épousais un Sang-Pur. »_ En y repensant, c'était peut-être lui qui n'accepterait pas que sa fille épouse le fils de son premier amour.

Rose prit la main d'Albus et ils s'éloignèrent ensemble vers le train. Elle commençait vraiment à grandir, et plus ému qu'il ne l'avait été depuis la naissance d'Hugo, il serra Hermione contre lui, et ils regardèrent 11 heures arriver, et le train quitter la station, impassible.

Sa fille grandissait. Il était temps pour lui de s'effacer un peu.

* * *

><p>Toute question ou toute remarque est la bienvenue.<p>

_Posté le 24/09/2011._


	15. Bonus 7 : Un trouble

**Disclaimer** : aux dernières nouvelles, je ne suis pas blonde. J. K. Rowling, elle, l'est.

**Note de l'auteur **: Ce chapitre (d'un point de vue encore différent) clôt cette aventure qu'a été _Ennemis de toujours_, et ma première longue fanfiction suivie, achevée et postée ici, sur un couple qui ne m'est pas habituel. Je suis émue, un peu. J'ai quand même retrouvé mes bonnes vieilles inclinations, vous l'aurez remarqué... La publication prochaine d'un HPDM devrait commencer !

Merci à ceux / celles qui m'ont suivie, laissé un message, accompagnée dans cette histoire. Un grand câlin à **Oorange**, et un gros bisou à **Amychu**, sans qui l'histoire aurait été différente. Merci, du fond du cœur !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>La gare de King's Cross n'avait pas réellement changé, même après toutes ces années. Cela faisait vingt ans tout juste qu'il n'était pas monté dans ce train, mais il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Le début d'une nouvelle vie, d'une vie sans les Dursley, d'une vie avec de la magie. D'une vie peuplée de souffrances, distillée de morts.<p>

« Papa, c'est quand que Rosie arrive ?  
>– Bientôt mon chéri. Tiens, regarde, ce sont eux ! »<p>

Rose Weasley, fille d'Hermione et de Ron, accéléra le pas lorsqu'elle aperçut Albus qui lui faisait de grands signes de bras. Ginny retint difficilement un rire, d'autant plus que Ron faisait le pitre derrière sa grande. Il lâcha la main d'Hermione pour prendre sa sœur dans ses bras, et Harry eut le droit au même traitement de faveur.

Cela faisait beaucoup trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu Ron, ni discuté avec lui, ni entendu ses blagues douteuses, c'était agréable de prendre une journée pour cela. Avec son bon vieux meilleur ami. Il sourit, ils avaient beaucoup de choses à se dire, des nouvelles pas forcément réjouissantes, mais il attendrait.

Après un mois et demi passé entre la chaleur insoutenable des journées dans le Gobi, et les fraîcheurs nocturnes hors du commun anglais, le chef du Bureau des Aurors avait cru bon de lui accorder une semaine de repos, pour passer du temps avec sa famille et ses amis. Il était rentré il y a trois jours.

Il leva les yeux vers ses deux meilleurs amis, et un éclair de culpabilité prit place dans son cœur. Une pointe de fierté, également. Un soupçon de jalousie, aussi. Lui n'arrivait plus à former le couple parfait avec Ginny, ils se disputaient sans cesse, à propos de l'éducation des enfants, de sa carrière d'Auror trop prenante, d'un regard mal placé lors d'une soirée ministérielle. Cela faisait presque un an qu'ils essayaient de cacher cela aux enfants, ainsi qu'à Ron et Hermione, mais ce n'était plus possible.

Ginny l'avait trompé.

Il ne lui pardonnait pas.

Ron prit la taille d'Hermione pour l'embrasser doucement sur la joue, et leur petit Hugo eut une exclamation de dégoût. Il commença ensuite à spéculer sur les Maisons dans lesquelles Rose et Albus seraient envoyés, James étant déjà à Gryffondor. Harry sentit une légère panique envahir Albus. Il lui avait pourtant raconté qu'à son époque, il avait failli être envoyé à Serpentard. Mais James avait passé l'été à se plaindre de la mauvaise réputation des Serpentards...

Toutes ses réflexions furent interrompues par des cheveux blonds. Toujours les mêmes cheveux. Toujours la même prestance. Draco Malfoy, avec Astoria ex-Greengrass, et Scorpius. Il en oublia presque que c'était la première fois qu'il le revoyait en chair et en os depuis vingt ans. Pas une fois il ne l'avait croisé dans les couloirs du Ministère, ou dans les rues du Londres sorcier. À croire qu'il avait disparu.

Il le fixa, incapable de dire ce qu'il ressentait réellement. À sa grande surprise, un peu de joie. Une déception certaine. Des regrets éparpillés. Revoir la personne qui avait failli tuer Dumbledore. Fixer celui dont les yeux gris avaient failli le détourner de sa quête lors de la Bataille de Poudlard.

Ginny se blottit légèrement contre lui. Il l'accueillit dans ses bras grands ouverts, l'embrassa tendrement sur le front. Ils avaient tant pris l'habitude de faire semblant. La passion n'était plus, mais Harry n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer. Seulement, à présent, elle était comme une sœur pour lui. Comme Hermione l'était. Ils avaient essayé, vraiment. Ils s'étaient rendus chez un spécialiste moldu, un Médicomage sorcier, ils avaient fait des voyages à deux, laissant leurs enfants chez Molly ou Hermione. Ils avaient réappris à se connaître. Ils ne s'aimaient plus comme avant, c'était fini.

Harry aurait pu continuer à vivre le reste de sa vie dans cette agréable torpeur fraternelle, mais Ginny l'avait trompé. Et il était parti en mission d'un mois et demi pour réfléchir seul. Et il en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il était libre. Marié, mais libre. Tout ce qu'elle lui avait interdit de faire, boire un verre avec ses collègues après une journée de surveillance, faire partie d'une équipe de Quidditch amateur, poser pour des photographies, se rendre à des soirées officielles, il pouvait désormais le faire. Pas qu'il aimât les photographies ou les soirées du Ministère, mais c'était un délice de savoir qu'il pouvait.

Le train allait arriver, il prit la main de son fils et ils avancèrent doucement vers un compartiment. Albus lui tira la manche, alors Harry le rassura. Il lui dit qu'il n'avait rien à craindre sur aucune des Maisons, que Severus Rogue était un homme brave et un Serpentard, qu'il lui fallait aller là où il choisirait d'aller librement. Et lorsqu'il le serra contre lui, il ressentit toute la peur de son adolescence revenir, tous ces moments de doute et de peine. Lorsqu'il plongea son regard dans ses iris verts, verts comme les siens, il se sentit plus léger, plus confiant. Son fils était sa force.

Le train se mit en marche, et tous les quatre, ils le regardèrent partir. Des souvenirs affluant, des larmes émues, des sourires sincères. Quand James avait été reçu à Poudlard, ils ne s'étaient pas réunis pour le départ. Et de le faire, pour la première fois, et de le voir, Harry sentit son cœur se fissurer, légèrement.

Vingt ans qu'il ne l'avait pas aperçu. Il s'était imaginé un Malfoy tout aussi fier, mais avec plus de... cheveux. Et cette pensée lui donna un sourire qu'il ne fut pas capable de cacher à sa femme. Il lui chuchota dans l'oreille sa dernière pensée, et elle eut le même sourire. Il daigna l'embrasser sur la joue, avant de lui dire de suivre Ron et Hermione qui se pressaient déjà dehors, dans la zone de transplanage. Ils avaient rendez-vous dans une brasserie pour déjeuner, puis devaient passer la journée ensemble.

Il voulait être seul avec son plus grand ennemi d'enfance. Il ne savait même pas s'il avait des choses à lui dire. En l'occurrence, il avait souvent pensé à ce qu'il devenait. Sans jamais faire de recherches approfondies. Était-il encore en Angleterre, au manoir Malfoy ? Quel métier exerçait-il ?

Il pensait qu'il avait quitté l'Angleterre, puisqu'aucun de ses amis n'avait pu l'apercevoir dans la rue, et la probabilité qu'il pût rester cloîtré chez lui durant vingt ans était infime. Il avait appris la naissance de Scorpius par Hermione, qui avait reçu un hibou de la part de Draco. Étrange attention, mais apparemment ils entretenaient ce genre de relations postales : mariages, naissances, Noël.

Ce fut Malfoy qui parla en premier. Ainsi, ils en étaient restés au nom de famille. En vingt ans, il avait imaginé le revoir. Au début, il imaginait une scène violente, ou du moins acerbe, acide. Et puis, il imagina l'ignorance, un simple signe de tête. Enfin, il en était venu à imaginer la paix. La paix de quelque chose de si enfantin, si lointain. Il voulait l'appeler Draco, le fréquenter.

Son absence avait laissé un vide dans sa vie. Il avait passé six longues années à se disputer avec Malfoy dès que l'occasion se présentait. Ce qui aurait dû être sa septième année, il l'a passée obsédé par les Horcruxes, il n'avait pas pensé à son ennemi, ou si peu. Lorsqu'il le vit diminué, envahi par la peur au Manoir.

Ce jour-là, il avait compris que même si Draco était un Mangemort, il ne l'avait pas souhaité. Il était trop lâche pour cela, trop préoccupé par son propre confort. Il n'avait pas pu saisir l'offre de Dumbledore parce qu'il n'avait pas assez de force morale pour participer à la guerre. Harry ne lui en avait pas voulu. Il ne lui en aurait jamais voulu. Mais il ne dit jamais rien.

Il tendit simplement sa main. Il reçut une accolade. Il en fut secrètement ravi. Malfoy n'était plus le gamin arrogant et fier, il avait mué en un homme responsable, suffisamment pour laisser de vieilles querelles d'enfance s'enterrer. Harry fut rassuré. Il craignit, un instant... mais ses craintes étaient fondées. Harry lui proposa de recommencer (mais recommencer quoi ? le savait-il lui-même ?), Draco fuit.

Il avoua finalement qu'il s'était senti revivre à son contact.

Harry le sentait, sa puissante magie le sentait. Draco le voulait. Il _le_ voulait. Se pouvait-il qu'il soit en réalité attiré par les hommes ? Par lui ? Sa surprise fut intraduisible, car mêlée d'attrait, d'appréhension et d'envie. De dégoût ?

Les mots lui échappèrent. Cette envie étrange et incontrôlable de vouloir blesser l'autre le prit à la gorge. « Oh, on me désire, Malfoy ? » Il regretta ces mots dès qu'il les eût prononcé. C'était trop tard. Belle manière de souhaiter la bienvenue à un ennemi d'enfance.

Draco l'avait troublé plus que de raison.

* * *

><p>Toute question ou toute remarque est la bienvenue.<p>

_Posté le 01/10/2011._


End file.
